Animorph vs. DragonballZ
by Saiyan Jalapeno
Summary: Two sisters crossover into the Animorphs world to cause havoc! What POSSIBLE chance do they have to defeat saiyan-jin powers?
1. Friend or Foe?-Becky and Leo's Wish

Summary: Two sisters crossover to the Animorphs world as super saiyans 2 destroy the 6 goodie 2shoes known as the Animorphs..enjoy reading. 

Title: FRIEND OR FOE?

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno 

__

I wonder what's it's like to be a superhero….

I wonder where'd I'd go when I could fly around downtown….

Push, Matchbox20

CHAPTER ONE

"Those STUPID Animorphs! They should have cut that stupid Andalite into little pieces but NOOOOOO!!! Good ol' Ax jumps in and says 'Hey! I can't kill him! He's an Andalite! AX YOU SUCK!!!" Becky yelled at the book after reading it again. The front cover looked back up at her. (a/n that's book#8)

Becky hurled it at the other side of the room. Then she flopped on her bed again. Someone knocked on the door. 

"WHAT!" She yelled. The door opened and her sister Leo poked her head in. 

"You reading those animorph books again? BOORING! ….." Leo suddenly came in and sat on her. Bouncing on her back, she said "Guess what? I've got a crazy idea!"

Becky twisted around and threw a pillow at her 14 year old sister. " Don't bounce on me! I'm not a trampoline!!"

Leo fell on the floor and sat up. "Why don't you go to the Animorphs world and hand them all over to Visser3!! He can make them controllers! And then soon after the world will be controllers!"

"Hey good idea!! Hmmm….lets see…I've got it!" Becky jumped off her bed and threw open her dresser. Rummaging around, found what she was looking for. " We can go as SUPER SAIYANS!! Then they won't stand a chance against us! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Becky laughed. Leo laughed along with her. Soon they were both laughing like two teen maniacs who had won the lotto. "Now. To SUMMON THE DRAGON!" Becky said in a deep voice. She looked at Leo. " Are you coming?"

"DUH! Of course I am! It was MY idea."

"Well, c'mon let's go." She said walking down the stairs and out the back door. "You know I HATE Marco! He's just so up himself! Think he's so hot….." Becky and Leo came out the back lawn. Becky put the dragonballs on the ground and stepped back.

"Ahem. SHEN LONG GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE SO YOU CAN GRANT MY WISH!!!!!" Becky shouted. The dragonballs glowed and the sky darkened. With a crack of lighting, Shen Long appeared and growled " I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ!!… I MEAN -SHEN LONG!! YOU HAVE 3 WISHES…"

"Yes yes. Ahem. I WISH TO BE A BEUTIFUL SUPER SAIYAN WITH A POWER LEVEL OF…..OF…." turning to Leo, Becky asked "what about100,000? That's pretty high."

Leo said "Nah! Why not 700 billion?? Now THAT"S high!!"

"Well I don't want it to be too easy! Let's make it a challenge! What are you gonna choose??"

"Hmmmm. How about 300,000? Yeah just say that! "

"Okay then." Turning to Shen Long Becky continued "WITH A POWER LEVEL OF 800,000!!!" Leo shoved her and Becky smirked and said "Well I'm the oldest so I should be the most powerful!!" 

"IT IS GRANTED!!!" Shen Long boomed. Becky began to glowed a pale green. With a sudden flash of light the transformation was complete and Becky stood, a pale aura around her. "Wohoo!!! YEAH!" she shouted, and started doing flips on her back lawn. " I am the champion! I am the champion!!" she sang. 

"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH? " Shen Long asked the gymnastic girl. Becky stopped and said "It's Leo's turn asked her. She gave a happy shout and began to powerup.

"Okay. I WISH TO ALSO BE A SUPER SAIYAN WITH DARK BLUE HAIR, GREEN EYES, A PERFECT BODY…" Leo could faintly hear Becky's powerup becoming louder, and she clenched her eyes shut trying to remember her words. " I WANT SOME COOL CLOTHES, PERFERBLY FROM URBAN JUNGLE……..SHUT UP BECKY I CAN'T THINK!!!" Leo screamed at her sister, who's powerup turned into a full blown yell. "DO YOU HAVE TO POWERUP RIGHT NOW!!!??"

"Shut up and finish making you wish!!" Becky yelled back. Her aura had become a green fireball, the grass beneath her was starting to burn.

Leo continued. "AND I WANT A POWER LEVEL OF 900,000!! There, that'll teach ya!"

"IT IS GRANTED!!" Shen Long thundered, and Leo grinned widely. Dancing around, she began to mimic some Sailor Moon moves. "Sailor moon power make-up!!" she shouted. Shen Long completed her wish and Leo stood, a blue aura around her. 

"IT IS DONE!! WHAT IS YOUR THIRD WISH??" Shen Long said. He waited for one of the sisters to reply, but they were too busy experimenting on their new power.

" Ahem. * Well maybe I could sneak off so I don't have to grant these brats a third wish! Hehe!* He thought. "FAREWELL! YOURWISHESAREGRANTEDHAVEANICEDAY!!" Shen Long said hurriedly and with a burst of light and maybe a flash of yellow the eternal dragon was gone.

Leo finally noticed after 3 seconds.

"What the--Hey! Where'd Shen Long go? HE RIPPED US OFF!" Leo yelled. Picking up the dragonballs, dumped them in the kiddie's swimming pool where they sank to the shallow bottom. "There! That's whatcha get for cheating on us! I HOPE YOU DROWN IN THERE!!" 

Becky finally ended her flying trip around the block and landed on the grass in front of her. "You ready?"

"Yeah lets go! We'll give those Animorphs a show they'll never forget!"

Becky and Leo went back into the house, into the kitchen, and past their mother who was doing the dishes. 

"Hi Mom! We're gonna be gone for a couple of days! Can you feed the dog while we're gone? Thanks!" Becky said, waving. 

"Sure honey. Is that a monkey tail? How cute!" She said, and went back to her dishes. 

The sisters ran upstairs and into Becky's room. 

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"Now we use my special-awesomely-cool dimensional mirror!" Becky said. 

"How come I didn't get a special-cool-whatever-you-call it mirror!?" Leo yelled.

"How should I know?" she growled, getting out the special booklet on how to work the portal. She began flipping through it.

Leo tapped her foot impatiently and looked at Becky. "Well? C'mon c'mon already!!"

"Hang on," Becky replied. "Here. It says to enter the dimensional mirror by touching the glass. You'll come to a long hallway. Just look under "A" for Animorphs and so on. Cool!!" Becky then chucked her sis a scouter and grabbed 1 for herself. 

"Scouters!!" Leo yells. She put on a light blue one to match her hair and Becky wore the black one.

"How do ah look?" Leo asked, posing like a super model and flicking her hair back.

"Fine." Beck replied, rolling her eyes.. 

Both the girls touched the mirror and they vanished, appearing in a long hallway just like the booklet said. There were doors on opposite sides of the walls as far as they could see. 

" I think it'll be faster if we fly." Becky said. Her and Leo rose and flew down the hallway. The dememtional doors whipped past them like watching chipmunk movie on fast forward. 

"Hey wait! Back up." Becky said, stopping to a halt. Leo and Becky reversed and came to a door that said "ANIMORPHS" 

Leo opened the door and the sisters saw the Animorphs fighting another stupid battle. 

"They can see us can't they? CAN WE JUMP IN?? KPOW BAM!!! Let those Yeerks fight against a SUPER SAYIAN!!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! It makes me laugh coz they won't have a chance against me!" Leo shouted.

"No and no! Our aim is the Animorphs! Well wait until they go to school or something, and then blurt their secret out over the intercom!" Becky said just as loudly.

"I've got a better idea! We'll jump in the battle now, kill some Hork-freaks and centipedes and make the Animorphs think we're on their side! More than likely they wonder 'ohh who were those girls? Maybe we can join forces with them!' Then we'll just lay low for a while. Now THAT"S a plan!"

"Good idea! Okay, now remember we do have telepathy, so talk to them if you want, even Visser pee-wee if you want to, but don't get yourself killed! I DON"T wanna have to do your chores all my life!"

"Aren't we bad???" Leo smirked. "To pretend to help the Animorphs only to sent their hopes crashing down! And earth along with it!" 

Becky laughed and said "That's right! You ready??"

Leo crouched. "READY BABY!!!!"

"THEN BRING IT ON!!!! YAAAAAAA!!!" She shouted and the girls leaped into the open door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

TAKE THAT YOU SLIMY PIECE OR CRAP! Rachel yelled, charging at a Taxxon. The centipede screeched as it's guts were spilled out on the floor. Then it looked left and right. "Choice! Smorgasbord! " It cried in perfect English. Then it began to eat it's insides. "SLOOOOP! Mmmm….noodles….."

Jake! Were surrounded! In case you didn't know, I just thought I'd give you the news…ARGH! Marco yelled as a Hork-Bajir made a cut in his gorilla arm. Marco promptly punched it in to face with his other arm. DON"T EVER MESS WITH KING KONG!! He yelled.

Jake? Jake? Where are you? I'm hurt! HELP ME! Cassie's though speak said to her boyfriend. Help me…..

CASSIE?? WERE ARE YOU??Jake cried, His tiger senses couldn't spot her….Wait! There she was! He ran over to her and nudged her gently. Cassie? Are you okay?? 

I'm fine. It's just my leg…ow…

Morph out. I'll stay here and protect you Jake spoke quietly in a comforting voice.

Cassie nodded faintly and began morphing to human, then just as quickly re-morphed back into a healthy wolf. She stood up and shook herself. uh oh

Jake looked around and growled. The remaining threat was moving towards them, Hork-Bajir and Taxxons were holding those gun thingies at them. Ax, Marco, and Rachel were pressing towards them. Tobias was fluttering around somewhere trying to be a hero. Don't worry guys! I"M COMING TO THE RESCUE!!! He cried and nose-dived at a Hork-Bajir. Unfortunately, Tobias dived straight into one of it's blades and knocked himself out. He fluttered to the ground like a box of feathers and was still.

TOOOBIIASS! Rachel screamed. Then she stooped and looked around. oops. I didn't say his real name out loud did I?

NICE GOING XENA!!! SHE SHOOTS!! SHE SCORES!! Marco sneered.

In case you bickering teens did not know, WERE SURROUNDED!! Ax yelled.

That shut them up.

Ahh my foolish Andalites! You have fallen into my trap at last! Now I will infest your bodies and have the morphing tech all to myself! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

But you've already got a morph capable body Cassie pointed out.

The Visser stopped laughing. That's right. BUT I WILL HAVE PLENTY MORE TO SPARE!!!!HEHEHE AND HAHAHAHA AND HOHOHO!!!

Great now he's Santa Marco muttered.

"Not if I've got something to say about it buddy!!" a girl's voice yelled. Suddenly two forms landed in between the Animorphs and Visser3. The Hork-Bajir pointed their weapons, and the Visser cocked his tail. The light shone on the unexpected visitors, and everyone in the Yeerk underground pool was shocked.

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INTRUSION??! Visser3 roared. WHO ARE YOU TWO???

"I am the hope of the universe! I am the light and the darkness! I am…..GOKU!!! And you will address me as YOUR EXICUTIONER!!" Becky yelled and crouched in a fighting stance.

" And I am..uh…..Princess of all the saiyan-jins!!! YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS….PRINCESS VEGETA!! THE MOST SUPERIOR WARRIOR IN THE UNIVERSE!!!" Leo shouted. "You will let these Andalites go or I will be forced to use my strength against you until you yield!!"

Everyone was still to bewildered to say anything. Then the Visser yelled,

FOOL!!! Puny earthling!! I only need to wave my hand and you will be disintegrated to a little nothing on the floor! Or maybe I will chop your head off and let the Taxxons eat you alive!!!

Oh my God! Who is that? Cassie cried in thought-speak Doesn't any of them realize who they up against??

Well I'll tell you something. The both of them sure got balls!

They have? Ax asked.

Forget it Ax Marco said in a annoyed voice.They sure are pretty though. Look at that! One's got blue hair and the other black!

It's called hair dye Marco! DUH! Rachel snapped. Jake, talk to them. They're either crazy or 100% demented. Probably both.

Okay. Goku? Vegeta? Can you hear me??

Becky turned slightly. Leo continued with her long speech. "I will use your own tail blade to cut you into little pieces!!…."

*We hear you Jake* Becky said telepathically. *Don't worry you guys. We've got this all sorted out.*

Uh do you realize who your up against??? And how can you be using thought-speak?

And how do you know prince Jake's name? Ax asked, stating the obvious.

uh oh. Were in trouble if the know who we are! Marco hissed privately. And we don't even know them!

"So get ready Visser3 because this time! YOUR GOING DOWN!!!" Leo shouted and crouched. She had an evil grin on her face. 

Visser3 was furious. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ANTICS!! DESTROY THEM! DESTROY THEM NOW! He screamed at his slaves.

They raised their weapons.

Leo and Becky at the same moment threw up a ki shield. Leo one around herself and Becky another around herself and the Animorphs. The room exploded in gunshot and ray gun fire. The red beams couldn't penetrate the shield and the bullets disintegrated upon impact. The Hork-Bajir and human controllers kept firing.

STOP YOUR FIRING FOOLS!! And clean this mess up when the smoke clears! The Visser ordered as he turned away.

The smoke began to thin, and one human controller's eyes widened. "V.-V.Visser….the.."

Visser3 turned, and couldn't believe his four eyes! There was that little human with a blue light around her. And she was wearing that smirk! Not even her hair was out of place! For once the Visser was speechless.

Becky dropped her shield and stepped forward beside her sis, a twisted grin on her face. "You were warned Visser. NOW TASTE THE WRATH OF A SUPER SAIYAN!!!" 

The Visser had gotten his sense together and screamed I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EAISLY!!! NOT BY BRATS LIKE YOU!! NOT BY ANYONE!!!!

Visser3 leaped, and quicker than the eye could see, whipped his tail blade forward, planning to remove the smart-ass girls head from off their shoulders.

Becky's smirk became wider.

OH MY GOD!!!! WATCH OUT!! Cassie screamed.

The blade whistled towards her. Becky's hand shot up, and caught the tail at the base of the blade millimeters from her throat. She smiled an innocent smile. Then she began to squeeze.

HOLY CRAP!!!!! Marco sputtered Oh my god I DIDN'T see what I'm seeing! I'm going insane!!! That's it! my insanity is all coming back to me…..

I am lost for words Ax said in a shaky voice. I didn't know you humans had such superior reflexes……

It's obvious they're not human Jake said. Just look. They've both got tails!

It seems this Goku is causing Visser3 some discomfort Ax said. No-one could mistaken the glee that had crept into his voice.

"Like BOORING!!!" Leo yawned. She looked at her watch. "can we go now? I wanna get something to eat."

"Well you should of had breakfast this morning." Becky looked at her younger sib. Still holding the Visser's tail, she began scolding her. "Why can't you just ONCE listen when I say something…….."

Visser3 made quite an effort to jerk his tail out of Becky's hand, but no matter how hard he tried, it was like trying to pull something out of cement. Her arm was locked in place.

**IMMPOSIBLE! I will be held immobile by a mere girl!!!** The Visser scream so loud the human controllers cringed and cover their ears. The Hork-Bajir and Taxxons took a fearful step back. The not-so-free humans in the cages began cheering.

"Well at least I didn't order 5 pizzas all for myself and EAT THEM ALL BY MYSELF!!!!!" Leo yelled. 

"I WAS DRUNK!!!! SO SUE ME!!!!" Becky yelled back.

Excuse me? Hello? Becky and Leo looked at Jake. What do you plan to do now??

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about you," Becky said looking at Visser3 again. " I'll tell you what, 4- eyes, You let The Andalites go, and all those humans in the cages…..and then I'll give you a surprise."

And WHAT would that be??? Visser3 seethed, barely able to control his anger.

"Well…Let see……Do you think those Yeerks swimming around in there would like their water heated?? Everyone likes hot pools now and again! If you could do the honors, Vegeta." Becky said calmly and motioned with her head.

"Why certainly Goku!!!" Leo saluted and walked to the edge of the Yeerk pool. Rising in the air, she floated to the middle of the pool and began to powerup. "yaaaaaaaaa……………………"

WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR IDIOTS!!??? KILL HER!!! Visser3 screamed at the controllers. They fumbled to obey.

Becky shot her hand forward and released a ki blast. The black energy flew towards 5 Hork-Bajir controllers and 2 human controllers as they aimed their weapons. They barely had time to move before the ki energy devoured them. Then she turned to Visser3 and raised her hand. Black energy began to twine around it again. Visser3 began to sweat. 

The other controllers looked at eachother and lowered their weapons. Although they were shit scared of the Visser, nothing he could do could compare to this.

WHA-FIRE NOOOOW! Visser3 yelled. 

"You know, it's just so hard to find trust worthy people these days! Your worthless slaves realize they don't stand a chance against us! Too bad!" Becky quipped. 

LET. GO. OF. ME. Visser3 ground out. If he EVER gets his hands on this girl……..

Becky let go. Immediately the stubborn Visser whipped his tail as fast as he could, all his warrior training honed in. 

I"LL KILL YOOOU! He screamed.

Becky fired first. The point -blank hit slammed into the Visser, and he reeled back, a gapping hole in his chest. But he was still alive. His eye betrayed his pain, and immediately he began to morph.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ax, how long have we been in morph? Jake asked. The Animorphs were feeling somewhat relaxed. It was clear in their eyes that these angelic teens were here to help them, and were capable of protecting them. The one thing they were worried about was the time limit.

We have approx. 20 earth minutes left, Prince Jake Ax replied, distracted. He was busy thinking. 

What incredible power! He thought watching in awe.

Visser3 morphing! Marco yelled suddenly. The group immediately came on alert.

Tobias stirred and began to flutter on the ground. I can't get up! Ahhh! My wing!

Leo finished powering up, and hovered. "Hey Goku!! You ready for some action?" 

The humans in the cages began to yell. 

"YEAH!!! FRY THEM!!!!"

"TOAST "EM GOOD BABY!!"

"YEAH YEAH!!"

"Wait hold up Vegeta." Becky said, and stood in front of Visser3, who had finished morphing. "Damn! Who beat you with an ugly stick??" she joked, indicating his morph. "Get out of that SERIOUSLY hideous morph, or you can say buh-bye to all your Yeerk friends! You got 10 seconds to decide."

"V-V-Visser, we have over 100 thousand Yeerks in…….."

I REALIZE THAT FOOL!! He yelled, his 20 eyes rolling and squid-like arms waving. Wrapping one squiddy arm around the controller, lifted him in the air. Instantly the man's skin began to bubble, his insides began to melt. Then Visser3 threw the dead body away.

"7…..6…..54321! Times up! Baking time Vegeta! TURN UP THE HEAT!!" she yelled and laughed aloud.

"GALIC GUN!!! FIIRRRRRREEEEE!!!" Leo shouted throwing her hands forward. Her aura exploded in a burst of light and there was an unmistakable hissing sound. Steam and the smell of burning Yeerks filled the cavern. The free humans laughed and shouted and screamed for more. There was a crashing boom, the cavern shook, rubble began to fall. Leo finished her attack, and folded her arms as the burning steam surrounded her. 

*All in a good days work right guys?* Leo thought spoke to the Animorphs.

They didn't reply.

*what ungrateful bastards!* Leo said privately to Becky who nodded.

*Right. But soon they'll be begging for us to come back*

Leo flew to the cages and shot them open. The locks fell and free humans began to pour out. 

"Wait hang on people! Follow me okay? You'll be safe if you follow my lead." She landed on the floor and waited.

"You ready Goku?"

"Yeah. Let's go Andalites. Oh and Visser3? Have a pleasant day!" Becky said. "I wouldn't advise you to shoot at us. Or follow us. Because believe me, you won't like the consequences."

With that, The Animorphs and humans merged together, and paced quickly up the stairs. The Controllers made not move to stop them and let them pass.

Get them! Stop them! Visser3 roared.

Becky turned, slowly, deliberately. She know the Visser wouldn't let them go without a fight. This was just the show-off opportunity she was looking for.

"YOU JUST NEVER GIVE UP DO YOU!?" Becky yelled. "WELL LETS SEE YOU RECOVER FROM THIS!! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!!!!!!" She screamed, cupping her hands to her side and throwing them forward again. The blast of power filled the underground chamber, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. The ground shook like and earthquake, and the liquid in the pool began to sway. 

Becky lowered her hands, and placed them on her hips. 

The acidy smoke finally cleared, revealing the Visser, half his morph-body blown away. He moved ever so slightly.

"And he's still going! OI!" Becky laughed, mimicking an energizer battery ad. "Had enough yet? Your lucky I didn't use one-tenth of my power or you'd be….well let's just say no-one would need to cremate you. I'm confident I'll be seeing you very soon Visser. Until next time!" She finished, and waved.

Visser3 began to morph slowly, but surely.

Becky rolled her eyes, and trotted up the stairs where The Animorphs and Leo was waiting.

The free humans have already left Jake said, his voice emotionless. since their DNA were already in the Gleet biofilter's memory they got by without trouble

"REALLY?? And how were you guys gonna get by it?" Becky asked in a fake concerned voice. "Just morph to something small and well handle the rest."

Where's Tobias!? Rachel cried suddenly. OMG I think we left him down there!

"Hang on Blondie don't get you knickers in a twist." Leo said. "I'll get him." With that she promptly vanished.

"Cmon you guys morph! I ain't gonna stand here all day." Becky said getting impatient. 

uh sure. Marco said, and began to demorph.

Marco! What R you doing? Jake hissed privately You can't morph right here!

"Why not? It's plain that they're not here to kill us. And anyway, they already know we're human" Marco said in a normal voice .He'd finish morphing. "Now what? Morph to……"

"yeah do it," Jake said wearily. In less than 2 minutes, the Animorphs were flies, clinging to Becky clothes. Becky resisted to urge to powerup, blasting the punks to oblivion. She smiled.

*Ready?* she asked and blurred through the Gleet Biofilter.

The Yeerk entrance was in a kiddies tunnel in a park. Becky crawled out and dusted herself off. Looking down she could see lots of footprints where all the free humans had lurched out.

"Can't wait to see the news tomorrow," she muttered. Crouching, she took off in the blue sky. Looking down, she saw people walking here and there, doing different things, and so on.

"So many people," she thought airily. "and not one gonna see their next Christmas."

Becky didn't feel the slight twinge of guilt as she thought of all the piddle humans begging for their lives in front of her. She knew Leo didn't either. To them, doing away with humans was no big deal, especially if they came from another dimension. Who was going to punish them?

Whoa I can feel a breeze Marco said are we flying??

"Well we're not walking," Becky replied.

Her scouter bleeped, and she turned her head.

"Hey sis," Leo said flying beside her.

"Hey. You got bird-boy?" 

"He morphed back to health and is flying somewhere behind. Apparently he didn't TRUST us after we SAVED his life." she ground out, emphasizing her words.

"Well they should. We didn't have to save their butts in the first place. It's not like the Ellimist sent us or anything."

You girls do realize that we can hear you Jake pointed out.

So can I Tobias said, thought-speak a bit faint.

"That's the whole point, idiots."

Okay I'm getting off Cassie hissed. I'm not gonna let this-

There was silence for a few minutes. 

Becky and Leo looked at eachother, thinking the same thing.

*They must be consoling to eachother in private thought-speak, Princess Vegeta* Becky said in an important-like voice.

* How rude!* Leo said in the same voice. *we must teach these imbeciles a lesson Goku!*

Becky and Leo landed outside Cassie barn.

"We're here." Becky said aloud.

Leo folded her arms and waited.

The Animorphs demorphed. Soon all were humans except Ax.

The group looked at the newcomers with weary eyes. 

Finally Jake spoke." uh…thankyou for saving us. We're very grateful for you help.'

"Is there a reason why you saved us??" Marco asked. Becky detected a commanding tone in his voice, and she looked at him.

Nope" she replied curtly. 

Marco was taken aback, but he wasn't finished. "So you just decided to help a bunch of superheros in need. Is that it??"

"That's a funny comment from you Marco," Becky said in a casual tone. "Did it ever occur to you that we could stop this war? Help free your mother? As well as the rest of the human race?"

Marco was dumbfounded.

"Well, it seems as if these ungrateful humans refuse our help," Leo said. "Hey you know what? Don't worry about it, after all we did save your pitiful lives, but anyway! that doesn't seem important to you _superheros_ so I guess well be on our way! So long!" She concluded, rising in the air.

Becky followed suit.

"Wait, I didn't mean----"

"Forget it Marco," Becky snapped, powering up slightly. "Cmon let's go."

Leo and sis flew off towards the city, becoming faint dots in the sky.

"Nice going Marco!" Rachel snapped. "We could of had a powerful ally against the Yeerks and you literally let the opportunity fly off in the sky!"

"Shut up Rachel! " Marco snarled. He gave her a poisonous look before stomping off. Cassie was about to go after him.

"Let him go." Jake said quietly, stopping her. "He feels bad enough. You shouldn't of said that Rachel."

Marco is feeling depressed because he could of had the chance to save his mother Ax said wisely.

"That's right! " Rachel said, putting the blame on someone else. " That Goku should of given us the chance to-----" 

"There nothing we can do about that now," Jake said. "It's true, we should of thanked them properly before blasting them with questions." He sighed. "We have to be prepared. The free humans would more than likely be trying to tell everyone of the Yeerk invasion. We could have huge problems."

So maybe freeing the humans might not of been a wise choice after all Ax said, morphing to human.

"We don't know that Ax, Jake said impatiently. "But everyone, get ready. The time may have come when the Yeerks secret will be out."


	2. Double Trouble-Two Can Play That Game

Summary: The Animorphs talk about 'Goku and Princess Vegeta', Visser3 has a surprise, Becky and Leo rob a bank, and go shopping!! What will they do?? Have they still got their devious goal in mind?? 

Title: DOUBLE TROUBLE

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno

a/n: I don't and will repeat DON"T own DBZ or Animorphs! Now we've got that sorted out…on with the story!! 

Ps: Becky and Leo call eachother 'Goku' and 'Vegeta' a few times, so try not to get too confused! *lol* Laters!

CHAPTER TWO

Becky and Leo landed smoothly on the footpath, blowing up a slight gust with their touchdown. Leo grinned and stretched. "What a day! And I didn't even work up a sweat!" She flicked her blue hair back. "Got any cash?"

"Nope. Just go rob a little ol' lady or something! God, I'm starving…" Becky groaned. 

"I'm not robbing some poor ol' woman! I might rob a bank though…hehe," She hinted, grinning. "Yeah, coz last time I went to an ATM machine and it chewed up my card….."

Becky looked around as Leo chatted away. She could see a mall a few blocks away, and not far from that, a bank. She smiled. Having nearly unlimited power sure had it's advantages.

"So then I had to get another one and the woman was totally rude…….."

"Cmon, " Becky said, and started walking. Leo followed beside her. "Why are we walking? That is like so primitive…."

"Stop complaining. Here's what we do. We'll go to the bank, grab some cash, the go to the mall. I am so starving. Aren't you?" Becky asked. "And I want some more clothes."

"I am pretty hungry. Don't forget on DragonballZ Goku and Vegeta eats heaps as well. Probably to do with their metabolism or something."

A group of boys walked past, and eyed the girls up. One of them winked, another puckered his lips. Leo gagged loudly, Becky gave them a disgusted look. They continued to walk past, then one of the boys turned.

"Hey cupcake!" he shouted, and made a humping gesture. "You wanna get busy!? whoa yeah!"

His stupid associates burst out laughing.

Becky and Leo turned, and their eyes flashed ever so slightly.

Becky saunter back to the boys, making her walk sexy. The boy grinned mischievously.

Then she lunged at him, and grabbing his hair, yanked it painfully. He yelled. 

"Argh! Let go of my hair you bitch!" 

This time Leo started laughing.

Awwww….don't worry pretty boy I'm not done with you yet. So you think it's funny making rooting gestures?" she asked, pulling his hair harder. He yelled louder. "Pleeze your not even my type. Next time you do that, I'll make 'little boy jr.' an inch shorter, got it?? And by then, I'm guessing there'll be nothing there!" Becky let him go, and he held his head, making sure his hair was still there. Them she walked back to Leo.

"Hahaha! Why didn't you just blast him?" Leo asked between her silly laughs. "I would have! Stupid punk."

"Nah. I wouldn't waste my time on someone like him." Becky replied as they crossed the street. "Here we are! So we just walk in, steal some cash and walk out?"

"Yep. Well just pretend that we're withdrawing and….oh we'll figure it out when we get there!" Leo said, walking through the automatic doors. Becky followed.

"Its nice and cool in here," Leo mentioned, and looked at the TV in one of the corners of the room. " Look at that."

It was the daily news on channel 3.

"This just in, a mob of people are parading down the streets screaming of and alien invasion right here on earth." The camera zoomed in on a bunch of people, faces red from hollering.

"THEY'RE HERE!!!!!!! THE YEERKS ARE HERE ON EARTH!!!!!

"LISTEN TO ME!!!! THE TOOK ME AS A HOST AND MADE ME A SLAVE!!!!

"THEY CRAWL INTO YOUR EARS AND TAKE OVER YOU MIND!!!"

"WE WE'RE SAVED BY 2 GIRLS!!!

"LISTEN TO ME!!!!!

The news reporter turned. "John, what is the situation right here in ______________?"

"Well Jenny, It's simply amazing all these people have somehow come together and made up this outrageous claim that alien are right here on earth! It's utterly astonishing!"

"Thankyou John. As you can see the police are trying desperately to control the unruly crowd………." 

"Well the Ani-dorks have definitely got there hands full." Becky said, getting in line behind a rich looking man. Leo dawdled around, making rude gestures at the security cameras. 

The rich man came to the counter. "Good morning, Mr. Devon." The woman behind the counter greeted. Mr. Devon nodded, but it was clear he was in a hurry. Becky listen closely, her saiyan hearing picking up every word.

"That's quite a bit of money, Mr. Devon." The woman, said, not too loudly. 

"Yes please hurry I have a tight schedule." Mr. Devon replied, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"Of course, please be patient." She said, and opened the counter drawer.

*Leo I'm moving in* Becky telepathically reported.

*Got ya back sis* Leo answered.

With a blur of motion, Becky jumped over the counter, shoved the woman aside, and grabbed all the money under the counter and stuffed it in a school bag she'd got in her speed.

At the same time, Leo screamed "EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!!! THERE"S A BOMB IN THE BUILDING!!!"

But instead of getting on the floor, everyone looked around, confused. Some complied, and immediately lay low.

"Wha-what? A bomb you say?" 

"But my dress will get crinkled!"

"Mommy, what's a bomb?"

Leo groaned at their stupidity, and Becky dematerialized beside her. 

"Got it!" she said happily.

"Hold it right there!" A security guard barked, withdrawing his gun. Another was talking in his walkie talkie. Then he withdrew his gun as well, and pointed it at the sisters. "Drop the bag and get down NOOOOWW!!" He yelled, trying to make a big impression. It was obvious to them that he was trying to make a big show.

Everyone in the bank was shaking. Well, some were.

"I thought this only happened in the movies!" said one teenager.

"Whoa! I'm like, buzzing out here dude! Right on!" said the other.

"Fine. You wanna play rough, big shot?" Leo said, and dissapeared. The guard was confused for and instant. Then Leo appeared behind Mr. Devon, choke-holding him around the neck.

"BOO! Here I am!" she sniggered. "Put your guns down or I blow his bald head off." She said deadly serious.

The first guard obeyed, and placed his gun slowly on the floor. But the other refused.

"You don't even have a gun! I'm gonna ask you one more time miss, get down on the floor!" He pointed, and moved closer.

"Harry! What are you doing?" The first guard cried. "Your not going through the proper procedure……."

"Shut up, Brian!" Harry said without turning.

Becky unzipped the bag, and began counting the money in her bored state. "Two hundred….three hundred….." She looked at the first guard. 

"Wanna tip?" 

Leo pretended to think. "Gee….Your right. I don't have a gun. That could be a problem……" Mr. Devon, stopped shaking fearfully, and sighed. _Phew! That was close! _He thought.

Leo continued. "But I've got something better!" She pointed at the far wall, and a beam flew from her hand, blowing up half the wall. The women in the bank screamed and covered their heads.

" Oh shut up you females!" Becky yelled, looking at them. "It didn't even hit any of you! Sheesh!" She clicked her tongue.

Brian made a quick grab for his gun.

Becky spun and pointed at him. "ah ah ah! " she chided. "Don't even think of it, buddy." 

Brian moved back again. "ah….yeah what was I thinking?" he said, laughing nervously.

When the rubble finished falling and the smoke cleared, Everyone could see out in the street. Pass-byers looked in curiously. Suddenly sirens could be heard, and the view was filled with cop cars. Doors could be heard slamming, and voice yelled "Come out with your hands up!!!"

Harry was visibly trembling, but now he was confident that these clever freaks would be taken down now that back-up was here.

"Time to go!" Becky quipped, shoving the money back in the bag and slinging over her shoulder. "Harry, put down your gun or this'll be the last hold-up you'll ever see."

Harry looked at Becky, then back at Leo. "I-I'm n-not scared of you!" he stammered. The gun was shaking wildly.

Becky sighed and walked purposely towards him. Harry tried aiming the gun. She slapped it out of his hand and grabbed him around the neck, lifting him easily in the air.

" Well, I did warn you." She said, throwing him against the wall. Harry smacked his head hard and slid to the floor. 

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!" The voice continued yelling. "I"LL COUNT TO FIVE!! ONE…."

Brian hastily picked up his gun. " P-Please don't make me shoot you-------"

Becky blasted it out of his hand. " Fat chance of that happening now," She said walking towards him. He took a step back as she came closer. "You know, your pretty cute. How old are you?"

"T-Twenty-one."

"THREE!"

"Sorry to butt in Goku but don't you think we should be going?" Leo said, at last pushing Mr. Devon away. "Stop trying to hook up with that guy!" 

"I'm not! Mind your own business!" she shot back.

Then her & Leo ran to the now-gone wall, in plain view of the street and the cops. They raised their weapons.

"Hold it!" shouted the lead cop. He looked about mid-40's, with black hair streaked with gray. And he knew how to do his job.

Leo held up her hands. "Wait! we're just innocent bystanders caught up in………."

At the same time, Becky said "I'd love to stay and chat….."

They looked at eachother. "Whoops!" they said simotaniously, realizing they had contradicted eachother.

Then they power-up, Leo and Becky's aura growing. Crouching, they shot in the air, leaving a blue and green streak in the sky. Bullets began firing, but the saiyan's were gone.

"Damn!" The lead cop cursed, slamming his hand on the car bonnet. "Get me those security cameras!"

"Yes sir."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"SUCK! Now where're we gonna go? Reminder to myself: Never rob and bank and expect to go shopping in the mall beside it!" Leo said, although her voice was more forceful than she really felt. After all, there were plenty of other malls around here. Even….

"Hey! Why don't we go to the Gap? That's where the Animorphs'll be more than likely." 

"Kay then. Did it occur to you that we just came to this world to show-off our super saiyan powers? We did it in front of Visser3, those whacked boys, the bank……."

"Duh! Why else would we come here? That is the main idea! I want people to marvel at us! Look at us in awe and wonder! To see us as……" 

"Yeah yeah blah blah!" Becky laughed. "I was just joking! I know why we're here too."

Leo pulled a face. Then she said "How much money did we score?"

"Round about….4 thousand? Or maybe more…."

"Sound awesome. Shit I feel as though could eat a horse…….."

"So? that's how much you normally eat." Becky grinned. 

Then they powered up again, and dissapeared in a speed of light.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jake opened the front door, and nearly bumped into Tom

"Watch it, midget. " Tom growled, pushing past. Jake watched him get into his car and speed off. Then he walked in the door.

"Hi Mom," Jake said, his friendly voice hiding his exhaustion.

"Jake dear, can you go to the store for me? I need you to pick up some things…..here's a list." She said, handing him a note. "I have to go to your uncle Jim's for the day."

"Sure Mom." Jake mumbled, and went to his room. He sighed, grabbed the phone, and began dialing Marco's number.

"What?" said an annoyed voice on the other end. 

"Marco. It's Jake. can we hook up at the mall? Bring the others, we need to talk."

"Sure whatever." Marco said and hung up.

Jake sighed again. This was just to much! There was so much they needed to talk about……..

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"We have to talk," Jake said as he sat down in the food court with the others. Rachel, Cassie, Ax, in human morph, Marco, and Tobias was somewhere.

"Well we didn't come here for the food specials." Marco said seriously.

Jake lowered his voice. "I've just seen the news report. Free humans are parading down the street declaring the Yeerk invasion. The cops are trying to control them, no doubt a lot of them would be Controllers."

"I don't believe it," Cassie said. "After all this time free humans are about….but it didn't turn out as we thought it would be."

"I agree," Ax continued, talking with his mouth full of chips. "We may have freed a large number of humans, only to have them killed by the controllers who would wish to keep them silent." 

"We should talked to Goku and Vegeta when we had the chance!" Rachel hissed, raising her voice a notch. "They didn't have any sort of plan whatsoever! They barged in, freed some people, and left!"

"But they also saved our lives, _Rachel_ ." Marco hissed in the same tone.

"I nearly had Visser……."

"Oh yeah right! You think you could of held the Visser' tail like that? Burned alive all those Yeerks and beat him while he was in morph? I don't think so, _Xena_!" He snorted.

Cassie looked at Jake. "Didn't it worry you that they could destroy all those Yeerks and not shed any remorse over it?"

Jake thought. "Well…"

"Jake! They killed in cold blood! Those Yeerks in the pool were defenseless!"

"How did they shoot those strange lights from their hands?" Ax asked, dipping some chips in sauce, and shoving it in his mouth. "As far as I know about human physiology, you can't form energy…"

"They were not human Ax," Jake said impatiently. "They had tails, they could fly, they blasted the Hork-Bajir like they were nothing! No human could do that!"

"Oh." was all Ax said. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The first thing Becky and Leo went to was a clothes shop. Becky glanced at the expensive tops and pants. Leo looked around, uninterested.

Picking up a top, she looked at the price. "$150 bucks! What a rip-off!" she yelled, throwing it back on the rack.

"Can I help you ladies? " A early aged woman asked politely. 

" Yeah, you can tell me why your clothes are so expensive for starters!" Leo said. "I mean, Look at this!" grabbing a random teenager-girl top. "$170 bucks for this, and it's see-through!"

The woman smiled, but Leo could tell she was insulted. "These clothes last for quite awhile and are well worth your money if you bye them. They also have very popular brand names."

"Yeah right! I'm going. Goku, gimmie some money, I'm gonna get some food." Leo held out her hand, and Becky gave her some cash. "I'll meet you in the food court in an hour?"

"Sure. " Leo smiled divisively at the woman and walked out.

The woman tried not to stare at all the money Becky gave to her sister. "So. Was it your birthday recently?" She asked, her mind thinking of all the clothes this girl could buy.

"Yeah. I've got rich grandparents."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Animorphs decided to hang out at the mall for a while. Rachel of course dragged Cassie into 'Jenny's clothes shop' , and Marco, Jake and Ax had gone to the supermarket.

"What a wonderful array of foods." Ax said loudly. "Prince Jake, can we purchase this?" he asked, holding up a bottle of wine. 

"No Ax. Once you get hooked on that stuff it's hard to stop. Like Marco and Twinkies."

"Mmmmm…Twinkies…" Marco drooled. "Jake 'ol buddy ol' pal, can you get me some Twinkies? I need to have them…." He lamented.

"I can't. My Mom only gave me enough for the shopping." Jake apologized, and grinned. "Anyway, you need to cut down on them. Can you see spider-man eating as much Twinkies as you do?"

"He needs all those sugars to whip Batmans butt that's why!" 

"Whatever! Batm-Ax what are you doing?" Jake suddenly cried, snatching the near-empty wine bottle out of his hand. 

Ax burped.

"I only wished to try it…may I please have it back? I have not completed emptying it's contents." Ax replied mildly. His speech sounded a little run together.

"Oh God, "Marco groaned. He held up five fingers. "Ax, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"I b-believe your holding up five…wait now it's six…..I didn't realize you have six fingers on your hand, Marco." Ax said, turning back to the wine rack, and began counting the bottles. "one….two…four? yes….four…five……."

Marco threw up his hands. "This is just great! Oh man, Rachel's gonna have a good laugh from this….."

"Marco, is that who I think it is? "Jake asked, pointing up the asle. Marco looked.

The girl noticed them and waved. "What a surprise seeing you guys here!" Leo said, coming up to them. "Shopping?"

"Uh….Yeah…what are you doing here?" Marco asked stupidly.

"I'm doing a little shopping of my own!" Leo said, hoisting her 4 shopping bags. 

"You..your not mad at us? About what happened? I sorry I need to say sorry at Goku…and you of course….."

"Goku? *smirk* Oh she'll get over it. You don't need to apologize. You guys probably were suffering from a rough day, I understand totally!" Leo said. "Hey Ax!"

"One billion five hundred and twenty five………………one billion five hundred and twenty eight…….." Ax continued without looking.

"Drunk?" Leo grinned.

Jake held up the wine bottle as evidence. "He kinda drank himself tipsy………."

"He did, didn't he now?" A stern-looking woman said in a displeased tone, wearing a store-manger uniform." Young man, how do you intend to pay for that?"

"Ma'am, if it's okay with you, can we come back tomorrow and pay for this item?" Marco asked in his best adult voice.

"Nice try. If I counted how many times everyone said that to me I'd be fifty." She said sternly. "I'm going to have to ask you teens to come with me."

Leo sighed. "Hang on, lady I'll pay for it sheesh," she muttered, pulling out some notes and handing it to her. "Why don't you go buy yourself a smile while your at it huh?"

The woman looked at the money. Since the item had been paid for, and they weren't shoplifting, she had to let them go. The woman looked at them coldly & after taking the money walked back up the asle.

"Thanks for the save." Marco breathed, looking at her more closely. Wow, she sure was pretty, even with blue hair……….

"No problem," Leo said. "Hey you guys wanna go somewhere after this? Like the park or something…" she shrugged.

"Then maybe we could talk."

"Sure. We could go tell the others that we'll be at _____________. " Jake said. "Hey Ax! You with us?"

"Of course, P-Jake, since you always remind me that you do not wished to be called Prince I will call you Jake, Jake." Ax replied. 

"Well lets go then!" Leo cried happily. The group paid for their shopping and meet up coincidentally with Rachel and Cassie. 

"Well I still have some sales to catch and CASSIE is going to come with me aren't you, CASSIE?" Rachel smiled, nudging her. Cassie gave in. 

"Yeah well see you guys there." She mumbled. "But I'm telling you, after this Rachel, we are going to a pet store so….." Her voice trailed as the pair wandered off.

*Where are you Leo?* Becky voice hummed in her mind.

*I'm going to ____________ with Jake, Ax, and Marco. Met me there when your ready.* Leo replied silently.

*Got ya. Goku out*

Leo smiled at their little deceptive game. This was just too easy! 

"Hey let me grab that," Marco's voice broke in her thoughts. Reaching for her shopping.

"Thanks Marco." Leo said, handing it to him. Although she could hardly feel the weight on her arms, she didn't mind handing them to monkey-boy.

"So you obviously know everything about us," Jake said after awhile. "Our names, that we were humans…how did you know all that??"

"Well it's pretty simple. Me and Goku have been watching you since the Yeerks infested your world. We were just waiting for the right time to show up and help. And of course learn everything there is to know about all of you." Leo said easily. She almost laughed aloud at the ridiculous half-lie she had just spewed. Instead she just grinned.

"So you are going to help us? Fight the Yeerks? Wow. that'll be like……cool." Marco finished, thinking ahead of saving his Mom. And the rest of the human race…. 

How do we know you can be trusted? Tobias said in a stubborn voice. You dissed us before, how do we know that you won't just hand us to the Yeerks?

"Oh Tobias," Leo replied in a sad voice. "You don't trust us? After we save your lives? I'm really hurt, I am! Well if you think you can take the Yeerks, Visser3, Hork-Bajir controllers, Taxxon Controllers by yourself, then go ahead."

"Why don't you give her a break Tobias?" Marco snapped, looking up. "They helped us. Isn't that enough??"

"Give her a chance to speak Tobias," Jake said. "We don't want to start an argument right now."

"No, it's okay guys. I'm not mad at you Tobias. We are just here to help, that's all. If you want us to go, then we will."

Leo looked around, finally reaching the park. Around the side were tables and chairs. Kids ran screaming and yelling, chasing eachother. 

"Huph. Kids." She muttered. Walking to the table, began eating all the food she had got. "Mmmm…chicken! Oh sorry do you guys want some? "She asked, mouth full. 

"Uh…no it's cool." Jake laughed, watching the saiyan stuff more food in her mouth than she could chew. "How come you can eat so much anyway?"

"Don't know..*gobble gobble* I just know I'm starving! Here Marco, Since you like Twinkies…"she said, chucking him a packet which he caught. 

"Gee thanks," Marco said. "God I love these….."

"How do you fly?" Ax asked, his somewhat drunk state seemingly wearing off. "I find it astonishing that you can defy the laws of gravity with apparently no effort at all. Why, it took the Andalites nearly 150 years to …." 

Ax please," Jake said kindly. "Don't go into the techno stuff right now."

"Well I use a force called_ ki_. It's like an individual's life force and if controlled and train properly can be a powerful weapon. That's what allows us to fly. See, the higher your 'power level' is, as we call it, the stronger you are." Leo said, still shoving food in her mouth. "Can I try something?" She asked, pressing her scouter. "This can see how high your ki is. Jake, your ki is….6 Marco's is 7 and Ax is..4. It can also be use like a computer, see someone heart rate…."

"Amazing!" Ax said. "Can I have a look at it?"

Leo handed it to him. Marco asked "So how high is your power level?"

"Mine is 500,000. Not including going super saiyan." Leo smiled. _Yeah right! 500,000 my ass! More like 900,000! _She thought.

"Wow, that's totally cool! Far out….." Marco said looking at her in wonder.

Cassie and Rachel are coming Tobias said in a grouchy voice. He had heard everything that was said, and he didn't want to believe it. In a way, he was a bit jealous, but didn't want to say aloud. After all, he thought grudgingly, they are here to help.

"Hi everyone!" Cassie said coming up to them, Rachel following. She smiled at Leo. "Sorry I didn't catch your name…"

"Vegeta. My name is Vegeta. After my…Father." Leo said, smiling back. *hehe* this just keeps getting weirder! She thought to herself. 

"You said your name was Princess Vegeta. Was your father a king?" Marco asked, a question was coming to his mind. _Well I hope no-one says it in case we insult her_. he thought.

"Yeah he was a King on our home planet until it was destroyed. So we lived on earth. In another dimension of course." 

Leo made her voice sad, as if trying to forget the memories.

"If I'm correct, is not your name short for vegetabl…mphmhph.." Ax was cut off by Marco putting his hand over his mouth. He smiled at Leo.

Leo grinned. "Yeah Ax, it can be short for vegetable. But the last time someone said that to my father, they lost both their arms and legs…..oh and their head. Don't worry I'm not insulted. It happens." She shrugged.

Tobias was sitting calmly in a tree nearby, listening to the convosation as well as keeping both eyes out for known controllers. 

He didn't know what happened.

Becky instantly blurred in front of him, a grin on her face. 

"BOO TOBIAS!" she howled, and began laughing her head off. Tobias nearly lost all his feathers in shock. He squawked and fluttered in the air, flying to a branch further away. 

DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! He shouted in thought speak, forgetting to keep his 'voice' quiet. People in the playground turned their heads curiously. The Animorphs looked up. What they saw was Becky floating in mid-air. She dropped, landing gently on the ground. "What's up everyone?" she grinned.

"Don't be so mean Goku. " Leo scolded. "You nearly scared Tobias to death!"

Becky's eyes went very wide, and she bowed mockingly. "Sorrry PRINCESS Vegeta! I couldn't help it! Tobias was just sitting there and I couldn't resist the urge to give him a little shock! Hehe… no really, sorry Tobias!! Tobias?? I'm SOORRRYYY!!!" She yelled at him, realizing the more she tried to apologize, the more her apology sounded false.

Of course, she wasn't really sorry.

"So what are we all doing??" Becky asked, looking at each of them with a smile on her face. "Nothing? O-Kay then!" Becky ran to the table where Leo's food was, and started scoffing all her food down. 

"Don't you touch that!" Leo yelled, smacking her sis over the head. "This is my food!!! I eat first! And you have the scraps!" 

"I'm not eating your scraps!! Cmon I'll just have that…and that…oh yummy! And that…" She said, picking out all her favourite foods from the bags. "Just one more!! And that……wait and…."

"Argh!! Why didn't you get your own food dammit??! You've got enough money….." Soon enough both sisters were trying to race eachother to their favourite mousels, eating faster than a school of piranhas. 

"God! That's the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!" Rachel said with distaste. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Visse3 stood, fidgeting from one hoof to the other. The Hork-Bajir watched their master from a distance, uneasy. It had been hours ago since the two strange teens crashed into the Yeerk Pool and destroyed many of their associates in a simple gesture, and the Visser s rage had been unmatchable. Apart from the Yeerks that had died a painful death, the Visser made sure that the Yeerks and their hosts who had disobeyed him and let them escape, had suffered an immensely horrendous death.

The Hork-Bajir shuddered as he and many others were forced to watch their species die by the hand from one of their own race.

A very _very_ painful death.

Visser3 looked at the sky expectantly, and just as he did, a huge Yeerk mother ship appeared seemingly out of no-where, as it's cloaking shields deactivated, making it visible.

A gust picked up as it landed, blowing a strong breeze outward. A ramp slid down, followed by a group of gold and red Hork-Bajir trooping in simultaneously in order. Splitting up, they surrounded the area, weapons ready. Then followed another group, which did the same. Visser3 watched them suspiciously with his stalk eyes, his main eyes ahead. 

Soft but unwavering footsteps were heard next, walking down the ramp until the reached the end. Visser One looked up at Visser3.

"So. What was the reason you asked me to come here to this planet Visser3?" Visser One said coldly, her brown eyes glittering with hidden hate.

We have a much bigger problem than the Andalites on this planet Visser3 said coldly. He didn't bother telling her the whole story in one go, Visser One or no Visser One.

Marco's mother sneered "So why did you call me then? Overseeing Earth is your responsibility not mine. I'm not surprised you haven't caught them yet. You are so pathetic I don't know why the Counsel haven't done away with you already."

Visser3 shook with rage. He whipped his tail forward,, and pressed it against Visser One's neck. Her troops tensed up, but did not retaliate. 

Don't provoke me, Visser One. The only reason I don't decapitate you right here is so I can hear your pitiful cries when I kill you and your host…a slow painful death he hissed, and removed his blade away.

Visser One turned wordlessly and went back into her ship. Then she returned, holding some sort of control device. She pointed it a Visser3 and twisted the knob slowly. Visser3 suddenly buckled to his knees. In a straining effort, he tried straighten, but a force brought him down again.

"This is called a Sensitive Gravitational Remote Mechanism. It can increase the gravity it's directed to 1000maximum. I have barely raised it to level 2, Visser3, and you are already bowing to me."

The Andalite-Controller didn't like the sound of that one bit and again tried to raise himself up. But the pressure was just to much, he fell again to his knees.

The controller smiled mercilessly. "Don't you dare threaten me again. I am still Visser One. And will always be."

She released him from her control. Visser3 had a good mind to attack her again, but then thought again. _After this is over I will make sure I AM VISSER ONE!! And then, Visser, you will pay dearly…_

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Sir, we have the security cameras footage." A young woman said, handing over the tape. Mr. Healers, for that was his name, then put it into the VCR. It fuzzed for a bit then cleared, revealing the full clear picture. 

"Is that one of them?" he asked, pointing at the screen, watching Leo do the fingers for the fifth time. Leo pulled a face at the camera again, and laughed. 

"Kids." He snorted, then stopped himself. These were no ordinary girls. In all his years of work he had never come across a hold up quite like this one. As he would see later.

He and 2 other officers watched as Becky dissapeared and reappeared behind the bank counter. 

"How did she move that fast? Rewind, play it again, slower this time." Healers ordered. The woman complied. Again Becky blurred and reappeared behind the counter. It still looked as though she did it at the same rate as before.

"Decrease the rate by 50%" Healers said, watching the screen closely. 

__

After some time..

"Again." He said, rubbing his eyes. The footage played again for nearly the twentieth time. 

"Shit!" said one of the officers, who was Brian, as he watched the screen tiredly. The camera's speed- time had slowed to nearly a halt, but as everyone watched, Becky looked as though she was taking an everyday stroll. She 'walked' calmly to a schoolboy and snatched his bag off him. The boy didn't even realize. Then after emptying the contents on the floor, patted his head like an owner congratulating their dog for catching a stick.

"Thanks kid!" she said cheerfully, and walked to the counter, jumped over it, and the rest was played out.

"Sir, the computer indicates that this whole scene was done in .37 of a second." said the woman in amazement. She didn't believe it was possible.. but the evidence was right there. It continued to play.

"There. That's what happened to Harry. " Brian said, his voice hiding his sorrow. If only he would of listened to him……

"I'm sorry about that Brian, but there's nothing we can do now." Healers said looking at him. "This is going to the media. I want these girls caught! I don't care how, whatever it takes, do it!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

__

Early the next day……

"I can't get over how cool flying is!!" Leo shouted to her sis. Becky had to agree, there was nothing better than feeling the air breeze past you high in the sky.

"So where are we going?" Becky asked holding her arms out and spinning around "Weeeeeeee! Ugh bad idea I feel sick…." 

"Well the Animorphs are at school, and since we haven't got anything to do….." Leo looked at Becky, a smile broke across her face. "Is sparring on the list?" 

"Why indeed it is! And I know the perfect place!!" Becky said increasing her ki and zooming off, Leo following close behind. 

They stopped directly above the school, hovering about a mile up. Becky looked down, and her eyes widened. "Argh!! I'm afraid of heights!! Help me!! I'm gonna fall!" She wiggled her feet around, 'trying' to feel the ground beneath her, and just being plain silly.

"Duh your so dumb sometimes!" Leo rolled her eyes. "Okay. In about 5 minutes it'll be lunchtime, and everyone will be coming out of the school." 

"Right. Okay TRY not to blow up any buildings, we'll have plenty of time to do that later." Becky made some distance between them. Then she shouted "Know what the rules are!!?" 

"Got it!" then in a deep voice shouted "LET"S GET READY TO RUUMMBLLLLEE!!!"

Becky flew at her sis, throwing a straight punch dead at her face. Leo ducked and upper-cutted her in the chin. Becky hardly felt the pain as it connected, and threw triple punches at her, with Leo smoothly ducked. Their ki's increased, and they exchanged kicks and punches to warm up, then started using ki blasts. 

"HAAAAAAA!!" Leo shouted thrusting both hands forward, and letting go an attack. Becky hovered directly in it's path, and swept her hand aside. The ball veered off in another direction, and exploded, sending a loud rumble in the sky. 

"Ow!! That hurt!!" Becky yelled, throwing her own blast. "How much of your power are you using?!" 

"I'm not using that much!! It's only because my power level is at 900,000!" She started to laugh loudly. "Whoops! Didn't I tell you?? must of forgotten!" Leo smirked. "I'm 100,000 higher than you! haha!"

"What!! Shit!! I hate you!!:" She yelled back at her. Far down below they could hear the bell ring, and saw the little humans run outside. 

"Wait! I though we were gonna go to the school!" Becky said, holding up her hands and Leo moved towards her. Leo stopped. "What? I never-"

"Caught ya!" Becky yelled blurring behind her, lacing her hands together, and slammed them down on her shoulders. Leo fell a few metres, and spun around. "WHAT A CHEAP SHOT YOU LOSER!!!" she screamed. "Look you messed up my hair!!" Bring her hands together, shouted "GALIC GUN!! FIRRREE!!!"

Becky countered it with her own attack . "KAMEHAMEHA BACK ATCHA!" The attacks sounded like a bomb going off, the sky lit up blue-green. 

"Whoa! Did you see that!?" a guy asked far from the ground, looking up from playing football. His other team mates followed his gaze.

"Jesus!! What the hell--?

"Is someone letting of fireworks?"

"My eyes! I'm blinded!!" 

Leo opened her eyes. Looking around she saw Becky remove her hands from her face. 

"See that!! Damn! Whatta shot!" Becky shouted, flying towards her. Her hair was out in all directions, and she brushed it down. 

"Man! You okay? Shit I though I blew you up or something!!" Leo said dusting off her clothes.

"Takes more than that to beat a SUPER SAIYAN!" She boasted "Hey you know we haven't even gone super saiyan yet?"

"No rush. C'mon let's say hi to the Animorphs." Leo said, dropping down. Becky followed her.

They landed behind a tree, and looked at the field. The school's entrance was a few metres away. Some people were still looking up in the sky for the strange fireworks, but other than that everyone was doing their own things. 

"Shame! I've got dirt on me!" Becky whispered, examining her clothes. "Wait here I'll be back." Immediately she shot off into the air.

"Wait! Don't---argh dammit!" Leo hissed, watching her fly off. Her clothes were okay, they hadn't bee damaged at all. She straightened up her hair a little bit, and sighed. "This is so boring…"

"Hey." said a friendly voice. Leo turned to see a young boy looking at her. 

"Hi." she said studying him. He looked about 16 with brown hair and brown eyes. A presumably ordinarily looking boy. 

"My name is Erek. Are you new here?" He still had that smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm -hey I know you!! Your that android! What's it called, the—" He slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhh! Don't pronounce it to the whole world! I know you too." He whispered, removing his hand away and stepping back. The air shimmed around them briefly, and Leo saw Erek in his true form.

"You've been a lot more trouble to Visser3 than the Animorphs have ever been." Erik said looking at her with seriousness. " Do you realize you killed over 90,000 Yeerks and left Visser3 with no more than 200 hosts left? Not including the non-human controllers?" he asked.

Leo shrugged. "Don't care! They were very bad slugs and deserved to be turned into milkshake!" She folded her arms. "How do you know about us?"

"You and your friend have a very very high price on your heads. All the Yeerks left were told about you, what you looked like, your incredible abilities, everything the could find when you attacked the Pool yesterday."

"Oh yeah? What, they had cameras or something?"

He nodded. " Something like that."

"Well they can't know everything about us," She sniggered. "Nope they don't know the half of it!" 

He smiled for the briefest of moments before turning solemn again. "Why are you here? Your taking a great risk by being at the school. I know of a number of controllers that are here, and can identify you instantly."

Leo sensed Becky coming and shrugged. " I'm willing to take that risk." She stepped out of the hologram, just as Becky landed.

Becky was all dressed up again, with dark baggy jeans and a fashionable top on. Her jet-black hair tinted with blue, was tied and she looked at Erik, who had taken his human form again.

"Hi Erik!" She exclaimed. Becky sighed contentedly. "whaaat's up??"

"I was wondering why you and Vegeta were putting the Animorphs in jeopardy by being here." He answered, irritated. Didn't they know that they were putting his friends in danger? Including themselves?

"Oh hey don't worry about it!" Leo said brightly, she leaned close. "If we see any controllers well deal with them, how's that? See ya laters!" Her and Becky skipped off to the school's entrance. 

Erik stood there, speechless. He frowned, and walked after them into the school.

He had to tell his friends.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Look! Is that Jake and Marco by the field?" Leo asked, pointing to the two lone boys at a lunch table. Leo bounded over to them, and stopped. "Hi guys!!"

Jake and Marco were deep in discussion and looked up, surprised. Clearly they didn't expect Leo or Becky to be here, and voiced it aloud. 

"What are you doing here?" Marco hissed. Jake didn't look to happy either. Both looked around to see if any suspicious people were watching and turned their attention back to the 2girls. "You can't be here!" Marco continued. "Your putting us all----"

"Is there an echo in here? Ya know, that's what Erek said! " Leo said, leaning up against a tree. "I told him not to worry about it. You guys shouldn't either."

"Anyway, we have something to tell you about Erek. I know you guys don't want to hear it but…" Becky paused, and looked at Leo, who nodded. She had caught on to the charade. 

"The thing is, Erek has become a tool of the Yeerks. He works for them now! You CAN"T trust him!" Leo pleaded. Becky nodded solemnly in agreement. "It's true."

"Okay stop. Time out. Where in the world did this information come from??" Marco asked in disbelief. "Erek has been a friend of ours for a while, and in case your don't remember, he can't be made into a controller!!"

"Marco listen to me, and listen good. " Leo said, leaning close. "Our abilities allow us to read minds. Your thinking you don't want to believe it, you can't believe it, but deep down, you have a seed of doubt in you. What I'm saying is the truth, I swear!"

"While Vegeta was talking to Erek before, I probed his mind." Becky replied. "As soon as we attack the Yeerk pool, he is going to betray you. Each and everyone of you." 

"Did you read our minds as soon as we met? " Jake accused, staring at Leo and Becky coldly. "Did you see everything there is to know about us? Our families? Our LIVES?"

"No we didn't Jake. I told you before, we had already known about you as soon as we arrived here. Take our warning if you want, but if you don't, all hope of saving earth will be lost." Leo said gravely. There were no more lies to be said, and the two saiyans left, leaving Jake and Marco to thoughtfully ponder their words.

"God this TOTALLY SUCKS!!" Leo snapped as soon as they took flight in the blue sky. "All these STUPID games were playing!! I just want to crush them and get it over with!!" 

Becky snorted. "Got that right! 'Did you read our minds? Do you know everything there is to know about us?'" She mimed Jack's earlier words mockingly. "Forget about giving them to Visser3! I want to kill them myself!"

"Well you can't have Rachel! That stupid blonde cow DAMN!! I just want to---" Leo clenched her hands into fists, her blue ki crackled between. 

Becky looked at her. "Settle down shessh! Anyone'll think your having a fit! Listen, well drop the goody-two shoes act. We'll finish them off. Visser3. The Animorphs, all of them." 

"Yess I can't wait!! FINALLY we're gonna get some action!!" Leo cracked, powering up. Miming one of Vegeta's quotes, shouted "Buckle up boys and girls coz here comes…….._Trouble_!!" 


	3. Last Chance-Death to All!

Summary: The saiyans true colors emerge and they're getting right down to business! What hope does Visser3, Visser1, and the Animorphs have in defeating them?

WARNING: Character deaths. 

Title: Last Chance

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno 

__

Are you tryin' to bring down me, the champion?

When yall niggas figure out that it can't be done?

WildWildWest, Will Smith

CHAPTER THREE

The Animorphs waited silently for Erek to come. As usual, Cassie was tending to sick animals, and Tobias was up in the rafters, sitting there like a good red-tailed hawk.

He's here Tobias said, just at that moment Erek the Chee walked in. He looked at each of them soberly and said "Wait. Let me speak first."

"Go ahead. " Jake said wearily.

"I've just had news that Visser1 is on earth. The reason why is not known, but it's more than likely to aid Visser3 in capturing Vegeta and Goku. As you know, Visser3 is low on reinforcement so it's no wonder he's hesitant in saying that he asked for Visser1's assistance."

"So you think we should attack to Yeerk pool tonight?" Jake asked, looking at Erek in the eyes.

"Yes. This is a rare opportunity to take down Visser3 and Visser1 together. I don't know what Goku and Vegeta have said to you, but I believe they shouldn't be trusted, no matter how powerful they are."

Marco tilted his head at Jake. "Thanks for the info, Erek."

Erek nodded. Then he asked "Why did you tell them?"

Cassie looked at him. "Tell who what?"

"Vegeta and Goku. Why did you tell them about us? Vegeta recognized me instantly, and so did Goku. Did you really fell it necessary to tell them about the Chee?? Vegeta nearly……"

"Hang on a sec Erek. We never to told them. They claim to know everything about us, but I didn't think they knew _everything._ If that's true, them they might know about Tom, Chapman, all our previous battles…."

Erek gave them a relieved smile. "I'm sorry. I know I can trust all of you. I was just a bit tense there because Vegeta nearly said aloud what we are."

"She _what_? How can they be so careless? They deliberately put you in danger! Unless….." Cassie paused, thinking weather or not to say it.

"Unless what, Cassie?" Ax prompted.

"Erek are you going to betray us to Visser3?? She blurted.

Erek didn't look slightly offended, but there was a questioning tone in his voice. "Of course not Cassie. Why would you ever think that?"

Cassie bit her lip, avoiding the others stares. "Well it's just that Vegeta said that you had become a tool of the Yeerks and were going to betray us to him." 

"Cassie, I give you my solemn oath, I CAN"T be reprogrammed to betray. It goes against everything we ever believe in. I have the Yeerk trapped remember?" He tapped his head. "Not the other way around."

"Well that's a relief." Marco sighed. 

"So here we have it. Vegeta says we shouldn't trust Erek, and then what happens?? Erek says we shouldn't trust Goku or Vegeta!" Rachel threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know…"  
"It doesn't make sense! Erek is right. We shouldn't listen to either Goku OR Vegeta. Something about them just doesn't sit right." Cassie replied, putting the goose back in the cage again.

"Has anyone heard anything about the free humans lately?" Jake asked. "I haven't seen anything about them on TV." 

"It makes sense that the controllers would want to silence them," Ax pointed out. "They were exposing the Yeerk invasion and they wouldn't want that."

It's possible the reason we haven't heard anything about them because the Yeerks have silenced them…permanentlyTobias said quietly.

The group looked at him in horror.

Well think about it, he continued. Visser3 has no more Yeerks so they can't be infested, therefore he has no way of controlling them. So the only way to deal with them is……

"Don't say it, Tobias," Cassie hissed. "I won't believe that the Visser3 got rid of more than 50,000 people like useless commodities just because he lost domination over them!"

"Well maybe not all of them. Some will be smart enough to hid until they're certain it okay to reveal themselves." Rachel said.

"Oh and when would that be Rachel?? Next year maybe?" Marco jeered at her.

Rachel gave him the evils.

"So it falls back to us again," Jake sighed. " If Goku and Vegeta would of had a proper plan like Rachel said, then they could of got rid of Visser3 there and then. Now we may of endangered more than 50,000 people, and on top of that, we still have controllers running around…" Jake racked his hair back. All this thinking was wearing him down, little by little.

"What are we going to do?" Cassie asked, directing the question at everyone. "We made a deal with them to attack the pool again. One final time."

"We still are." Marco said confidently. "My mother is down there, we have to save her." 

"Well whatever you decide to do it's out of my hands." Erek said, taking his leave. "Good luck."

Jake finally came to his decision. "Visser3 forces are weakened for the time being. It's now or never. We attack the Pool without Vegeta's or Goku's knowledge. One hour, And then we do it. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What if we see THEM again?" Marco asked.

"Hopefully that won't happen. Avoid them if you can. Remember, one hour, and you all know where to meet."

**************

Leo threw open the front door, and walked in. The house hadn't been cleaned since the last time the sisters had been in, and the real owners were on holiday.

"There better be some food in the fridge or else." Leo threatened to no-one, bowling in to the kitchen and rummaging around in the cupboards.

"So whatta we do now?" Becky asked, stretching out on the sofa, hands behind her head. She yawned and looked at the time. "What? Only 4pm?" She leaped up. "So much things to do and so little time!! Hey! I've got an idea!!"

"Yeah what?" Leo replied, her head on the fridge.

"Why don't we………stalk the Animorphs families." Leo's head emerged.

"I choose Tom!!" They both shouted together.

"I wanna follow him!" Becky whined.

"No way! why don't you go after Chapman?"

Becky snorted. "Doubt it! Why don't YOU go after Chapman? He'll be a good laugh!!"

Leo thought for a moment. "Uh……"  
Becky butted in and said "Okay I'll go after Chapman BUT! That mean's I get first choice on who to kill first Visser3 or Visser1. Deal?" Becky said, extending her hand.

Leo shook on it. "You got it."

*************

Tom banged his hand on the steering, frustrated. He had been driving around for hours looking out for any signs of the teens that cause so much trouble. Visser3 had given him a direct order to do this, and even though the Yeerk know that they could be anywhere, he still had to follow through. 

Tom swore, checking his new-and-improved ray gun was in place, he turned yet another corner on the street. This is so pointless……

A loud thump on his roof car startled him. He leaned forward to see what it was, and came face-to face with Leo. Hands on the windscreen, she flashed him a cheesy smile. "HEY! I've got this funny joke you wanna hear it?? What do you get when you cross a slug with a blender??" She grinned.

Tom grabbed the ray-gun and pointed it straight up, ready to pull the trigger. Cars whizzed past, hardly realizing that there was a girl on top of one of the speeding vehicle. Visser3 had ordered them to be brought to him alive, but Tom was so pissed off he didn't care at that moment. The car swerved as he controlled it with one hand. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the trigger.

The red beam blasted a hole clean through the roof. The edges smoking, Leo popped her head in the opening and quipped "Uh-Oh! now looked what ya did!! Naughty boy!!" 

Tom slammed the brakes. Leo flipped from the momentum and landed expertly a few metres away, arms folded. The car came to a jerking halt, and Tom jumped out, hauling the alien weapon after him. He pointed it at Leo, and grinning mercilessly. "I have you now, _saiyan, _or whatever the hell you call yourself! There's no escaping me, so surrender!"

"Well if you kill me now, you won't hear the answer to the joke." she replied innocently, holding out her hands.

"I will shoot you. And then I will infest your body and have all your remarkable powers to myself!!" The yeerk hissed. That scheme sounded grant in his head. He would be more powerful that Visser3 in morph!! He could become Visser1!!

"Don't bet on it slimeball!" Leo replied, reading his mind. "I'll fry you like a marshmallow before you even get close."

She suddenly ran towards him and kicked the weapon out of his hand. Then she grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him in the air.

"C'mon you're not scared are you?" She taunted as he squirmed in her strong grip. He swore obscenities in her face.

"Let go of me you little----"

"Now now none of that!! Someone has to teach you some manners, young man." With that, she rose in the air, trailing the controller after her. She flew high in the air, the ground shrinking below them.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!!" He screamed "I SWEAR I"LL……."

"What? Let go right now?! Okay!" She released her grip, and the Controller fell, screaming all the way down. She laughed to herself and measured his speed, how far away he was to the ground, and at the last moment, blurred beside him and grabbed his arm again, a meter off the ground. Breathing heavily, her looked at the concrete and back at her. 

"Tour's not over yet!!" she said, rising into the air again. Tom nearly yelled as his shoulder painfully twisted, struggling to hold his weight.

"Let me go," He rasped. "I'll give you anything….."

"Now what could you possibly have that I could want?" Leo asked calmly, looking at him. " You Yeerks are all the same, looking out for your own butts you selfish pigs. Tell me something, what's your host saying?? Don't lie or I might just drop you!!"

Tom unwilling focused on what his host was saying, and he curled his lip back in bitterness. "H-He wants you to save him," The Yeerk spat. "He knows you can save him. Human hope is pitiful!! WE are the superior species!! We will infest this world and consume it!! THEN WE WILL RISE, AND RULE THE UNIVERSE!!!"

Leo snorted. "Yeah whatever. Where have I heared THAT before!" She was now hundreds of metres up, the city looked very small from where she was. She stopped. 

"Any last words?" She smirked.

The Yeerk was about to say something, but his face twisted, and he stuttered, "D-Don't …K-Kill…me…"

Leo realized the Yeerk was letting the real Tom speak, probably thinking that if he couldn't convince the saiyan to let him live, then the host could.

"And why not?" Leo asked, slacking her grip slightly. 

"I have a brother…..Jake…he.. I never told him….." 

The Yeerk mercilessly took over, pushing the real Tom back to the corner of his mind, where he screamed and cursed at the alien who took over his body.

Leo noticed the change and said "It's not nice to butt in while someone's talking." He glared back at her, and spat in her face. "Go to hell!!" 

She wiped the spit away and said "Is that the best you can do?? I've got some news for you, what do you wanna hear first? Good or bad?" since it was a rhetorical question, she continued "The good news is, I'm going to free Tom from your control. No more Yeerk. No nothing. Then I'm gonna blast you into oblivion. What's the bad news? Well, I guess there is none. Unless you count the latter." She smiled. The Yeerk glared hatefully at her, knowing his end was close.

"The only way you can get me out is if I starve." He whispered savagery through his teeth.

Leo smiled again. "Did I forget to mention that I have telekinesis? Say goodbye to this life, Yeerk." She pointed at him, and inside his head, the yeerk felt a strong pull. He tried to grip on, but he was dragged out by Leo's ki, reaching into his very mind and pulling him out of Tom's ear. The real Tom yelled at the pain as it was involuntary dragged out into the open. Then it ended, and with a flick of her hand, she mentally threw it away, then casually blasted it with ki, scorching it into nothingness. The saiyan looked at the now- free human.

"No hard feelings, Tom." she said, letting go of his hand. Tom had one chance to look at her, before he plummeted to the earth.

Tobias was just heading back to his site when he saw Tom fall. His hawk eyes saw Leo above, arms folded. She made no effort to move.

What are you doing!!?? Tobias screamed at her, adrenaline rushing through him. SAVE HIM GODDAMMIT!! DO SOMETHING!!!!!

Leo looked at him, a glitter in her eyes. "I did do something. I dropped him."

Tobias struggled to understand what she had said, and did the only coherent thought he could. He dived after him, wanting to do anything, _anything_!

Tom screamed at the heavens. "JJJJJAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Tobias dived closer to him, and racked his claws forward. Gripping his shirt feebly, Tobias flapped hard, but it did nothing against the human weight. Tobias let out his own hawk-cry, one of sorrow and pain.

"Andalite?" Tom whispered, looking at Tobias with sad eyes. 

I'm a close friend of Jake Tobias gritted, his wings tiring out. But he didn't give up.

"Tell…tell him ..I love him, always will…please…" Tom said sorrowfully, tears in his eyes.

No..don't..

Leo appeared above him, and smacked Tobias away, letting Tom fall to his death.

Tobias spun in the air, and watched helplessly as Tom dissapeared below. There was no hope for him now. 

Tobias turned, anger building up inside him. _How could she_…..

HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE!! He screamed HE….HE WAS A HUMAN!!! ONE OF MY FRIEND'S BROTHER!!! HOW COULD YOU!!?? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SAVE US!! SAVE THE HUMAN RACE!!

"I never said that. You all assumed it." Leo said calmly, floating closer to him. "So what are you gonna do about it huh?? Attack me?? Go ahead." She whispered.

Tobias remembered what she had said earlier.

_we were just waiting for the right time to show up and help…._

You said you would help us….

Leo threw back her head and laughed. "I guess I lied then! Some advice: Don't believe everything you hear!"

Tobias face showed no emotion, but Leo heard loathing in his thought-speak. 

Mark my words, you will pay for this Tobias snarled, backing up. We will go against you with every force we have, I don't care how strong you are.Tobias turned and flew towards Jake's house. Leo let him go. The fun part was yet to come.

********** *** 

Chapman turned the paper his eyes scanning over the words, not really reading anything, just playing the part of a normal human family. Mrs. Chapman was at the sink, doing the dishes. There was a loud knock at the door.

Chapman rose stiffly and went to the door. His hand reached for the gun in his shirt. Then he opened the door.

"Hi! Is Melissa in?? We've got homework to do together!!" a voice chirped brightly. Becky put on her best smile, and hooked her hands behind her back.

"She's not…..what the….." Chapman's eyes widened, and he pointed the gun. "Don't…"

"Don't what? Do this?" she asked, grabbing his hand and spinning him around, twisting it gruelingly behind his back. 

The revolver dropped from his hand. Becky dragged him outside in plain view of everyone in the neighborhood. Melissa came to the front door, and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh gosh…DAD!!" She ran towards him. 

"GET YOUR MOTHER!!" Chapman roared at her, stopping her dead in her tracks. She ran back into the house. Mrs. Chapman saw the scene and dialed the phone.

Becky saw her lips move. "This is Altren-two-seven-six! I have one of the saiyan's in sight…"

"You won't get away with this!" Chapman hissed to Becky, who continued to drag him outside.

"Oh no? I think I already have." Becky replied, powering up. She shot into the air, much to the dismay of Melissa.

"DAAAAAAD!!" She yelled. Mrs. Chapman ran outside and saw her fellow Yeerk in the hold of a saiyan.

Becky flew quickly to a chosen spot. High up in a tall tree actually. She threw him at the trunk and pointed at him. Five yellow ki binds appeared & took hold of him, wrapping him securely around the branch. Chapman struggled, but even his arms were immobile.

"Now. I have you completely in my control. You will tell me everything I want to know, or I will leave you here to rot!" Becky said on a low voice, circling him. "First thing: Where is the location of the Kandrona??"

Chapman shook his head defiantly.

"No answer? Your worried that I'll destroy it?? That's the whole plan, see, you have caused havoc on this world, and.." she moved closer. " now it's our turn. You will all die. Then this reality will be _ours_."

"I will never tell you ANYTHING!!" He shouted, wiggling in his restraints. "I DON"T CARE HOW YOU TORMENT ME!! IF I GET THE CHANCE I"LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!"

Becky smirked. "Unfortunately, you won't get that chance! I'll leave you now, and come back in say…three days?? That's if your still alive. I heard that Kandrona starvation is the worst suffering. Bye!"

Becky left Chapman hanging from the topmost branches on the highest tree around, and flew towards the city. She focused and said silently *Leo! Where you at?*

*East of where you are. I can sense your ki*

Becky saw Leo far away, and zoomed towards her. Leo waited till her sister arrived, and said "Hey! What've you been up to?"

"Nothing. Just tied Chapman to a tree and left him there. "

Leo sniggered. Then she told him what she did.

"Really? You DROPPED him?! Damn, Jake'll be pissed! C'mon, let's let off some fireworks, I've been itching to blow something up! "

Leo nodded. Facing the west, they began to power up. The air thickened as there ki increased. Their scouters bleeped upwards at the elevating power. Leo clenched her fists together, her light blue ki turning purple. Becky's power was changing into a pale green. She screamed and exploded with tendrils of energy. Leo let out her own shout and burst into crackling ki. Bring their hands in their own position, shouted their phrases.

"NEO FINAL FLAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!!!

"CHOU-KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Their ki shot towards the west, fading away for a second. Then a tremendous BOOM was heard, and a huge mushroom cloud rose in the horizon. The explosion shook the city, Looking down, the saiyans saw cars crash into eachother, people losing control of their vehicles. 

"Oops did we do that?" Leo smirked looking at her sis. Becky laughed and said "Not guilty!"

**************

Tobias flew rapidly to Jake's house, his heart wrenching at the thought of telling him about Tom's death. Tobias thought of gathering the others, but then decided against it. 

He skimmed over to a window that looked into the lounge. There he saw Jake and his parents watching the daily news. Tom was not around. 

__

And he'll never be coming back he though sadly. _No more Tom to be there, being the big brother he was before he was taken as a host. His life was cruelly taken away be someone….something that deceived all of us._

Tobias watched his sensitive hearing picking up the news report. 

"Police are inquiring about a robbery that happened earlier this morning, the security tape catching these clips."

The screen showed Leo and Becky. Everything that had happened in the burglary was shown, from Becky superior speed, to them disappearing out the newly-made entrance. Mr Healers replaced the scene. "If you have ANY information on these…thieves then please inform us immediately…….."

Tobias saw the phone ring. Jake jumped up and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Jake. It's Marco. Did you see it?"  
"I saw it." He replied grimly.

Marco swore a few times, then said "what do we do?"

"The plan's still in motion. In 10minutes. Okay? Well figure it out when we get there."

Marco agreed and hung up. Jake placed the phone on the hook and rubbed his eyes.

Jake Tobias said emotionlessly. It was time to tell him.

Jake's head jerked, and he looked to the window. Seeing Tobias, he went outside the back door, and closed it behind him. Tobias landed nearby.

Jake.. Tobias took a deep breath. I have something to tell you…about Tom

"Tom? What about him? Have you been following him…"

Jake listen to me. You..you don't realize how hard it is for me to say this Tobias was thankful he was a hawk, or he was afraid he would start to cry. Vegeta grabbed Tom.. I don't know where from….and I don't know what happened…but she.. she dropped him, Jake. Purposely. From about eighty metres up in the air. I tried to save him…but I couldn't. I'm so sorry….

Jake didn't respond, but there was a hard edge in his voice. "What do you mean, Tobias? Vegeta let Tom fall to…" Jake fell silent, as if connecting all the pieces of the puzzle together, trying to make sense of Tobias words. Then he fell to his knees, and covered his head with his hands. Sobs racked his body, and Jake began to weep.

Jake there was nothing I could do… Tobias throat closed up, he couldn't say anymore. Seeing his close friend cry so pitifully was more than he could bear.

"Tom….It's not true…" Jake said softly, tears falling down his face. "Vegeta.. you said Vegeta did this?" Jake asked, Looking Tobias in the eyes.

Tobias heart nearly broke. It was the same look Tom had given him, just before he died. The same sorrowful agonizing stare that Tobias couldn't bear to see again.

Yes, Jake. Tom said that he loved you….

Jake stood up and opened the door again, running to the lounge, heading for the front door. The TV volume stopped him.

"This just in, a body has been found in ___________ area, witnesses are saying that they heard a scream and then a loud crash.. John, what's happening at the scene??" 

"Susan, There are so many witnesses here, some say he fell out of the sky and to his horrible death below. The young man has yet to be identified…"

Jake's parents finally noticed their son's face. His father asked "Jake? What's wrong son?"

"Jake dear, what's the matter? Have you been crying…"

Jake didn't even hear them. Wordlessly, he ran outside and began to morph. Tobias, in the air, saw him change in plain view but didn't dare lecture him. It would only make him more angrier than he already was. And Tobias didn't want to go there.

Jake took to flight in osprey morph, Tobias following. They flew in silence, until the came to their location. Marco, Cassie and Rachel was already there. Ax was yet to come.

Jake dropped to the ground and began to morph to human. He stood there, and emotionless look on his face, his eyes were burning.

"Hey Jake about that…"

"Shut up, Marco." Jake said in a dead voice. Marco opened his mouth in surprise, and closed it. Cassie and Rachel looked at him in shook.

"Where is Ax anyway!?" Jake snapped, beginning to pace. "It's just like that fucken Andalite to hold up everyone! SHIT! " 

"Jake I can't believe you just…."

"Believe it, Cassie. I meant what I said!"

Ax arrived a few minutes later I am sorry for the delay he said in a calm voice, morphing to andalite. Do you all realize there was an explosion 45 miles west from here, it destroyed every…

"Quiet Ax!" Jake barked. Ax, now in andalite from, looked at him in surprise. Everyone could see something was deeply troubling their Fearless Leader, and looked at Tobias for answers. Tobias felt their gaze on him and shook his head. He wouldn't answer them. If Jake wanted them to know, he would tell them himself.

"We attack the pool. No mercy. We show those yeerks what happens when they mess with us. They're NOT going to take our planet without a bloody fight! And if Goku or Vegeta show, leave Vegeta to me! NO-ONE is to attack her, but myself. Is everyone ready?"

The group murmured their readiness. 

"Then do it."

**************

The animorphs slunk close to the wall, inching down the stairs, closer to the pool. Hardly any screams were heard, most of the humans were gone. The only controllers that were available would be Taxxons and Hork-Bajir. 

What if Visser1 brought her forces as well? Marco whispered.

No one answered him.

Hey guys, I asked a question! We should be thinking of all the possibilities here! Jake, I don't know what's the deal with you…

It doesn't matter. We still attack Jake replied stubbornly.

The end of the tunnel grew brighter, until they were in the underground area. Watching, they saw no-more than 2 dozen Hork-Bajir and a few Taxxons. Visser1 or 3 were nowhere in sight. 

Now Jake hissed. The Animorphs sprang into view, and with their own war cries, charged at the controllers. Cassie immediately took down a Taxxon, and lunged at the next one. Marco slammed 2 Hork-Bajir together and knocked a third away with the bodies.

Jake was fighting his own battle. In his eyes he saw Leo's face, ripping and tearing.

Die Vegeta! He yelled deliriously at a Hork-Bajir, who turned and fled, terrified at this fierce tiger fighting with such fury. Jake was on him in an instant. 

Minutes went by, or maybe only a few seconds, they were not sure how long. It wasn't until Marco yelled Jake stop! They gone! They're all dead!

Jake stopped. Breathing heavily, he looked at all the fallen bodies scattered around. Not one controller was standing. The few free humans that were in the cages were silent. Some stared at them, others stared off into space. 

It's done. Finished. Marco said quietly. The Yeerk pool sloshed, the limited number of Yeerks could be counted, disappearing and surfacing in the liquid. 

Free the humans, Rachel Jake said. 

Rachel had barely taken a step when hash laughter was heard in their heads. They were at once on alert.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! FOLISH ANDALITES!! You think you had defeated ME so easily!? Visser3 stepped out of the wall, Visser1 doing the same. As did the hundreds of other Controllers of different species around them. Indeed, the wall was a mere hologram and the Animorphs had fought in the middle of them. They lay hidden, until this moment, and now the animorphs were surrounded. 

deja vu Marco cracked weakly. 

Tobias get down here! Rachel whispered. I don't want you getting shot at!

Marco saw his mother. Mom? he whispered. 

Visser1 looked at the Animorphs, an evil grin on her pretty face. Turning to Visser3 she snapped "So where are these _saiyans_ you were so eager to capture?"

Ignoring her, Visser3 continued I was certain you would try and exterminate the last of my forces, but you underestimated me again, for I anticipated your plan, and now you are trapped! Now even your pathetic friends can stop my growing plans for earth!! 

"So where are they Visser??" Marco's mother sneered.

Visser3 tail twitched. Just like everyone else in the room, he didn't know.

"I thought so," She said curtly. "Just remember, these are MY forces, therefore, they are under MY command." To her soldiers, she shouted "Capture them!"

They are MINE! Visser3 shouted. I am in charge of this invasion!

Visser1 turned on him. "Not anymore_. _Earth's invasion is now under MY authority, by order of the Counsel. You have made many mistakes, and the Counsel have grown tired of your blunders. So get out of my way, or I will decapitate YOU!"

Visser3 shook with rage, but he took a step back. Visser1 slaves chained the animorphs and held their weapons ready, awaiting their next order. The animorphs surrendered without a fight, all their hope drained close to zero.

Visser1 ordered "Led them to the ship…."

The cavern roof shook, sending dust and small debris raining down on everyone. The roof shook again, and collapsed. Heavy boulders sloshed into the pool, and a voice said "Hey! We weren't invited to the party!"

Becky and Leo emerged through the clouds of dust, enveloped in their own ki, and dropped slowly down, landing gracefully on the rock ground.

Visser3 shoved his fear aside, and said So. You showed up after all

"Only to complete some unfinished business, Visser." Becky replied, cracking her knuckles. "You didn't think you'd get let off that easily, did you?"

"THESE are the famous saiyans??" Visser1 asked in disbelief. Then she laughed. "They are mere children!! You asked me here to capture _these_ little brats!?"   
They are not like pathetic human children Visser3 ground out. 

Vegeta! Jake whispered in hatred. His claws extended in frustration, but he was unable to get her. Vegeta looked at him, and her eyes shimmered in enjoyment. Jake snarled.

Jake what's the matter with you!? Cassie hissed angrily.

She…She killed Tom, Cassie. Vegeta did it. AND I WIL HAVE MY REVENGE!!

Cassie shook her wolf head. Jake, I know how much this must pain you, but if you kill her….

I'm what?! No better than her is that what your going to say?? Jake snapped angrily.

That's right! And you know it's true! Cassie said firmly.

Jake, oh man I can't believe that…that BITCH!! Jake, buddy I'm so sorry…

Tobias, is that true? Ax asked softly.

Yes, Ax. I saw it with my own eyes. Vegeta deliberately killed him.

Why that little… Rachel started.

"Give it up, Vissers. " Becky said. "This world is ours."

"You expect me to believe that?" Visser1 asked, amusement in her voice. "Your superhuman skill will be useless against us!!" She waved her hand. "Kill them."

Becky and Leo brought up a ki shield again, as the controllers fired at them with everything they had. 

Where had I seen this showoff scene before? Marco asked sarcastically.

Realizing their efforts were getting no-where, The Controllers stopped shooting and lunged at them. The saiyans flew straight up, avoiding the stampede of various aliens.

"No more games!!" Becky shouted, powering up close to her maximum. Leo did the same. Visible power laced around them, rocks began to rise in the air. The Animorphs tried to cover themselves against the rising force. With a fierce yell, Becky blasted the Controllers to dust, her ki consuming everyone. Humans and aliens ran, but were intercepted by Leo, who smiled and said "So long suckers!!" Then ending their lives with her Final Flash.

Visser3 & 1 were blown back by the backfire. Marco's mother gained her footing and watched in animosity as her slaves were decimated by the saiyan females.

"Impossible…" she murmured.

Becky and Leo powered down, their job done. A wind picked up from the roof's entrance, blowing the last of the smoke and ashes away. Visser3 looked at the female controller with satisfaction. 

Visser1 stared at what was left of her soldiers, which was nothing much. A few bodies here, half over there….

"You still want to take us on?" Leo asked, looking at them.

"As a matter of fact….I WILL!!" The woman shouted, pointing the Sensitive Gravitational Remote Mechanism at them. She turned the knob. 

The saiyans pitched forward, then regained their balance. "Is that the best you can do?!" Leo laughed. "Bring it on you silly bitch!"

Visser1 seethed and turned the gravity higher. Becky grinned and said "Hey Rachel! Want to know what I did to Chapman?"

Rachel bolted at the question. What do you mean? She hissed at her.

"Oh don't play dumb, I know you know what I mean!" She smiled, keeping her words cryptic.

Why isn't it working, Visser?! The andalite controller shouted at her. Visser1 gritted her teeth and raised the force.

"It's already up to 200g you fool!!" She snapped. "If I turn it any higher they could be useless as hosts!!" To herself she whispered "Yes magnificent! These amazing powers.. could be all MINE!!"

*Looks like everyone wants a piece of us!* Leo said to Becky after hearing Visser1's words.

*Too bad! The only thing she's gonna get from me is a good ass kicking!!*

Give it to me!! Visser3 shouted at her, slashing his tail and knocking the control out of her hand. Catching it, he twisted the knob unceasingly. 

Becky's smile vanished as she was pulled to the ground by the intense weight. She fell to her knees. Gritting in determination, she rose slightly, only to be forced down again. Leo was having the same trouble. The ground cracked and began to crumble at the severity, forming a 10metre radius circle around them, as the gravity continually to rise. 

DIE YOU SCUM!!! Visser3 screamed, shoving Marco's mother away as she lunged at him.

Becky managed a wheezing laugh. "You first, Visser!" she hissed. Clenching her eyes shut, said *Ready Leo?*

*Ready. Let's show them who's boss!*

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Becky screamed. She focused, building all her anger & hate together, and with another scream, manifested her growing power. The roof deteriorated as lighting crashed to the earth. Leo released her own shout, and her blue hair flashed yellow. The animorphs and 2controllers were blown away by the shockwaves emitting from the saiyans. 

"NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Leo shouted, hair changing to a golden yellow, her aqua eyes shinning. Becky change happened almost parallel to oneanother. The lighting ceased, to reveal 2 female super saiyans. Leo benocked, and the SGRM flew into her hand Visser3 had dropped. She crushed it, letting the pieces fall. Becky looked at the animorphs in a heap and waved her hand. Their chains were melted away, and they rose, still in morph, alive, and very angry.

"That was a nice trick Visser but you did what no-one should do: misjudge a super saiyan." Leo chuckled. 

Why do you think so highly of yourself!!?? Marco shouted at her. You think your some GOD that can say who lives and dies?!

"Of course Marco. We can and will judge who lives and dies." Becky said smoothly. "And since you spoke so rudely to me first, you signed your mother's death warrant."

**wha- NOOO!!!** He screamed, lunging at her ready to rip her open.

Becky threw out her hand, and Marco froze in thin air, unable to move. Then she snapped her fingers, and Marco went flying, where he slammed into the far wall.

"That's right Visser1," Becky said, "Your _son_ is here, or should I say, your host son!"

The animorphs suddenly began to morph.

Whoa-hey! I'm morphing!!

I'm trying…

What's happening! I don't want to morph!!

She's doing it. Ax said gravely.

They turned, and it was true. Leo was looking directly at them. She had a small smile on her face. Looking into their minds, she took control and made them morph. It was so easy! If Choutzu can make his enemies heart stop by willpower, then this was childsplay. It was over as soon as it begun, 4 humans and 1 andalite stood, their secret at last brought to light. 

Visser3 looked at each of them, shock written all over his face. Humans? Human all along? IMMPOSIBLE!!

"Well of you can't believe your own 4eyes, what can we say??" Becky asked scornfully. 

"So. My host son is one of the andalite bandits." Visser1 said, a hint of surprise in her voice. She tapped her head. "Your mother doesn't believe it. She cries every time she mentions….."

"Let her go." Marco said, pleading in his voice. "Please, I beg you.."

"You don't make up the rules here, monkey boy." Becky said, walking towards Marco's mother and grabbing her around the neck. Visser1 confident voice was cut off as Becky seized her. Flailing her arms, she tried to beat her off without success. Levitating slightly, she whispered, "She dies, Marco. And you will witness it."

****

"No-NOOOOOOO!!!! I WON"T LET YOU!!!" He roared, running to her.

Becky tightened her grip, and with an audible snap, the heartless saiyan ended Marco's mother life. At that moment, Marco crashed into Becky, knocking her down. Then he began punching repeatedly, letting go of all his hate for the Yeerks, his pain, everything he had onto her. 

Becky blocked his blows, and kicked him off. Standing, she said "Life is a challenge, Marco. Don't be a sore loser about it."

Marco didn't hear her. Crawling he reached his mother and cradled her head. Then he began to weep. Loud racking sobs tore his body.

"Mom..Mom..wake up.. "he sobbed, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. "Mom…..Cmon..Dad's at home…we can go home…"

"How can you do this?" Jake asked weakly, unable to believe what just happened. "How can you..kill people with such coldness? Don't you even care?? Don't you care about life? About humans?"

"Those Yeerks in the pool," Cassie continued softly, "You didn't even give a damn did you? You just killed them because they were there.. they ment nothing to you."

"Oh and they mean something to you, do they Cassie? Cassie the killer! Cassie the savior of the human race!" Leo snorted. "Don't make me laugh!! You think your so righteous SAVING the HUMAN race, and on the other hand killing another species to attain your goal!"

"Your wrong!" she argued. "The Yeerks KILL and enslave others! We have a right to protect our planet from them!"

"You murdered my brother." Jake said softly. "Why? What did he do to you?"

"I freed him. Then I killed him, God get it right!" She sighed, already tired of explaining herself to these weak fools. "As for the reason? None. Just like we had no reason 2 come here and cause havoc, I did it out of pure.. boredom." 

Your a monster Ax spat.

"No effect, Ax." Leo smiled "You can all whine and cry as much as you want, but in the end, you lose."

Becky finally spoke up. "Let's do it this way. We," indicating herself and Leo. "Will give you all ONE chance to save your planet. And your lives. Attack us with everything you've got. Weapons. Morphs. Nuclear Warheads. Anything. And I swear I will hold back three-quarters of my power. If you can bring us down, which is HIGHLY unlikely, we'll leave. No questions asked."

"Why would you agree to something like that?" Rachel seethed, clenching her hands together. 

"For amusement. Keep the chance alive Rachel." Becky shrugged.

Leo nodded in agreement and asked, "Do you take the deal or not? And let me remind you, if you don't, you," she pointed at the her. "will be the first to die. To be honest, I am So sick and TIRED of your air-headed attitude! You walk around like you own everything, and then turn into some super killing machine when fighting! It REALLY irritates me."

"I'm not agreeing to it." Cassie concluded, anger in her voice. "I'm not going to run away and let them catch us like some prize! Don't you see?" She turned to the animorphs. "It's like a cat & mouse game!! I am NOT going to be a part of it!"

"How noble. Willing to face death head on?? So be it." Becky spat, bringing her hands in tight fists. "I gave you all a chance to fight back. I guess the responsibility of saving earth just became to much for you all!"

Visser3 was watching the scene with malice.

__

To be bested by humans for so long! He raged. _I refuse to let them make a fool of me again! Never again!!_

Visser3 lunged at the closest human.

Marco.

Marco's eyes widened as he looked up from his mother's body, to see a tail blade whistling to his neck. The Animorphs were too slow to react.

But not the saiyans.

Becky threw out her hand and the blade stopped inches from Marco's neck. The boy fell back, rubbing his neck at the close call. Then through her ki, she lifted the Andalite in the air. Becky's aura glowed faintly around him, proof that he was captured in her power.

"Ah we have a volunteer!! First up! Visser3! How shall we cook him?? Rare, Medium or Well Done?"

Leo began to laugh. "How about fried-to-a-crisp??"

"Good choice." Becky said, gathering ki in her hand. "Eat this Visser!"

She reared her hand back.

****

~Stop.~

The voice echoed from everywhere, just like in those budget sci-fic movies, a tear appeared in thin air, & out stepped the Ellimist. A blue light shone around him, and he brought his hands together.

The saiyans were just as surprised as everyone else. Leo raised her eyebrow, Becky just looked at him as if to say 'what do YOU want?'

****

~Let him go, Becky~

Becky glared at him. Wordlessly she snapped her fingers, & Visser3 dropped to the ground, hard. He stood on his hooves again and scowled at everyone.

"I thought her name was Goku?" Marco asked the higher being. 

****

~It was all a charade. Their names are Becky and Leo~

"Hey asshole! Don't do that, alright?!" Leo snapped. "Don't give our real names out. What the hell are you doing here anyway? According to the rules, you can't interfere. So get lost!"

"Don't tell the Ellimist what to do!" Marco snapped back. "He's thousands of times powerful than YOU can ever be!! Are you so stupid that you don't know that??!"

"I know what he is, Marco shut your damn mouth! I also know what he can and can't do!! So don't give me lectures!"

An Ellimist?? Visser asked in disbelief. I don't believe it! It's impossible!..

"Ellimist can't you do anything to help us?" Cassie pleaded. "You know what they can do! What they've done! Help us PLEASE!"

"Speak up Ellimist!" Leo snapped. "What are you doing here?"

****

~I came to aid in earth's protection~

Leo tapped her foot, her arms folded. "Well?" Then she gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh THAT was your answer? Come again? What makes you think you have any say WHATSOEVER in the matter?" 

"You know what you can and can't do, Ellimist." Becky said, annoyance in her voice. "And so do we. Don't interfere with our plans."

****

~You cannot take control and corrupt this world~

"Yeah? And who is going to stop us??"

****

~I will~


	4. Unmatched-The Final Fight

Summary: Becky and Leo get a surprise from the Ellimist!! Who is the warrior he will send to protect earth?? A VERY familiar guy..… Please read!!J )

Title: Unmatched

Author: Saiyan Jalapeno

Rate: PG13..baaad language people!….well, not much, I hear worse at school…*lol* 

__

Heeeey,

I know where your from,

It makes it that much nicer to meet you

Heeeey

I know what you've done

It makes it that much better to defeat you.

Defeat You, Smashmouth

CHAPTER FOUR

"Did my ears deceive me?? YOU?! Oh this is too much!!" Leo laughed in merriment. "Nothing you can do can change anything, Ellimist! Crawl back under your rock from where you can from!!"

You are unwise to speak to the Ellimist like that Ax said, wondering why the being didn't destroy Leo for her rudeness. Her absolute insolence astounded him. It was like she didn't care about anything!

"Your going to help us?? How?" Jake asked bringing Cassie closer to him. The others also gathered in a small group, comforting eachother. Maybe there was some hope after all…

Marco was kneeling by his mother, stroking her already cold face. _She still looks beautiful_ he thought _Just like the last time I saw her._

Visser3 was by himself, unsure of what to do. His main forces were gone, the humans in the cages watched in silence. For once in his pitiful life, he felt a bit lonesome. He dared not pull another stunt like before, he could feel the strong power he was gripped in, felt death come so close…..

****

~ I will send forth a warrior from another dimension. Protector of good and with a pure heart. ~

Leo had a funny feeling, but she pushed it away. "No-one can surpass a saiyan-jins power! It's supreme, you know that, Ellimist."

Becky smiled. Although she wasn't expressing her opinions aloud, she also was confident that she and her sister could defeat anyone or ANYTHING the Ellimist brought against them.

"Who?? Who is it??" Rachel prompted, glaring at Leo with evil eyes. "Just you wait! If you think that you can destroy our planet, then think again!"

Becky laughed as Leo said "Don't piss me off!! Against me you're nothing!!" she set her ground, and began to power up.

"Watch and weep," Becky said, teeth gritted as she also called upon her ki. "Watch you planet burn to ashes by our hand, the hand of a SUPER SAIYAN!!" 

Lighting crackled around the sisters, rough winds suddenly picked up. Their golden hair whipped around their heads, and their aura rapidly multiplying. 

"Count yourself lucky, Visser," She continued, pointing at him. "You get to live for a few more hours before your pathetic life ends with this world!"

Becky and Leo crouched and with a burst of light, shot out of the roof entrance into the open sky. The Animorphs watched, mouths open. 

"What-where are they going?!" Marco asked the Ellimist.

****

~ They are going to destroy the city ~

"Stop them!" Cassie cried, staring at the sky, trying to locate them. "There are over 2 million people in the city! You have to do something!!"

****

~ I cannot ~

"I knew there was a catch here," Marco said sarcastically. "You just said you'd help us, and now you can't do shi…"

****

~I said _I_ could not do anything directly, Marco. But I will select someone who can ~

"Who is it!?" Jake finally yelled impatiently. "Tell us Ellimist!!"

****

~ I must go. ~ 

With that he swiftly vanished.

"No!! I HATE this! We have to see where Becky and Leo went! We have to stop them!!" Cassie cried in desperation. She began to morph. 

"Cassie wait!!" Jake cried, knowing full well she didn't stand a chance against them. He had to stop her! He couldn't lose anyone else he loved.. no one else…

Cassie ignored him and took off into the air. Then Ax began to morph.

"Ax what are you doing?!" Marco yelled at the andalite. 

I will not let Cassie go alone He said bluntly. Flapping his wings, he followed his friend.

"Everyone!! Follow them!" Jake yelled. The others were already halfway in morph. Marco looked sadly at his mother, promising to come back and give her a proper burial. With that, he took off with Tobias. 

Jake completed his morph and was about to follow, when he was suddenly smacked into the wall, where he fell, dazed. A shadow fell on him, and he heard a thought-speak voice say

Don't think of leaving yet, human!

Jake heart turned cold as he looked at Visser3, now in morph. Jake realized that they had completely forgotten about him. The Andalite-Controller picked him up, and Jake screamed as a searing pain shot through him. Visser3 began to laugh. Rachel turned, now the only person left to help. She yelled and dived at Visser3, claws extended.

Visser3 battered her away with his many-arms, still holding Jake fixed. Jake cried out as his insides began to heat, realizing his body was being pumped with toxin, and his body was beginning to react.

Yes human. I choose this particular morph because it injects a poison into the body, slowly eating the insides out. A fitting death for you and your human friends!!

Rachel…Someone help me! he gasped, and the Visser tightened his grip.

As if in reply, the air shimmered.

And Leo appeared.

Her golden aura was humming audibly. Setting her footing, she smiled at the scene before her and said "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?" 

Visser3 immediately dropped Jake, who flopped on the ground, his feathers slightly smoking. Jake consciously began to morph, his injuring and poison vanishing as he resumed human shape.

"No-one touches the Animorphs without my permission, and since you ignored that simple rule, I think it's time you see what Hell really looks like!!" 

Visser3 took a trembling step back as Leo moved her hands to the side.

"Goodbye Ugly."

Visser3 put his hands out. Noooooo!!

"FINAL FLASH!"

NOOOOO!!!! Visser3 screamed his last as the power enveloped him, instantly burning him to ashes. More debris fell, jolting Rachel to consciousness. Seeing Jake, who had already morphed, said Jake come on! The whole cavern is going to come down!! 

The pair took off ignoring Leo, avoiding most of the raining rubble and fled to the freedom of the sky. 

Leo watched them go, and then followed, a smile on her face.

************* 

*Leo where are you?!* Becky asked silently, hovering in the air. They had mentally divided the city up into twos, one part for each of them. When Leo got back, they were going to let loose the most horrendous wave of destruction the world had ever seen. Becky brushed her golden hair back, waiting. If Leo didn't arrive soon, she was going to start the fun without her.

* Just wait a few moments * Leo replied.

Becky saw birds of prey flying towards her. She smiled a wide grin. 

"An audience! Just what we need." She said as Cassie, Ax, Marco and Tobias halted before her, surrounding her in a semicircle.

Stop this madness! Ax cried at the immobile saiyan. Why are you doing this!? Why?!

She won't answer that, Ax Tobias said coldly. They have no reason to cause all this. No reason at all

"Score one for bird-boy! If you want you can all stay and watch the celebration. You don't even need to pay to get in. Oh wait, yes you do….." She began to power up to her maximum. Once again they were overwhelmed with invisible waves of power emitting from the saiyan. "You can all pay….._with your lives!!_"

Leo zoomed towards the scene, and suddenly felt her sister's power skyrocket. She clicked her tongue and chided *What are you doing Becky?*

*I'm just powering. Don't worry I won't do shit JUST HURRY UP AND MOVE YOUR ASS!!*

Jake and Rachel arrived and were knocked back by another unseen wave. 

The power! It's tremendous!!

When I get my hands on that Ellimist I'm going to…

Leo finally arrived and the sisters floated in the air, back-to-back. From the height, they could see one end of the city to the other. Leo finished powering, and the sisters turned and winked at eachother.

"Let's get this party started!!" Leo shouted, crossing her hands together.

"HEADS UP EVERYONE!!" Becky whooped, rising her hands above her head.

NOOOOO!! STOP!! Jake screamed.

"NEO FINAL FLASH!!!"

"CHOU-KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"

Throwing their hands down, released a power that shook the very sky. The air heated up tenfold, and the animorphs were thrown away like nothing, battered away from the force. The white and red blasts sped to the city. A woman looked out from her window in a building and saw death coming towards her. She immediately accepted it, as did many others. Yet others climbed out of their cars and looked up. Some wondered, others ran screaming.

"Countdown to total oblivion: five seconds: four…..three….." Leo said coolly in a sing-song voice.

We've lost. Earth is doomed Marco said sadly.

I don't believe it.. Rachel whispered.

"Two…..one…Goodbye city!" Leo cried happily.

At the last instant, the twin powers veered off in different directions. Leo's eyes widened as her red blast vanished in a distance, then exploded, sending a massive shock wave across the land. Becky couldn't believe her eyes as her destruction went in an opposite way, blowing up a mammoth dome of destructive energy. 

Whichever place their blasts had destroyed, It had totally missed their original target.

"WHAT THE HELL!!??" Leo screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!??" Becky shouted, her eyes glaring into the misty smoke that had waffled from the horizon. Faintly she could pinpoint one lone shape. She gritted her teeth. Who ever it was, they were going to pay dearly…

Then someone spoke.

"You have no right to destroy this place."

Leo and Becky instantly recognized the voice, & their boldness vanished.

The smoke cleared, revealing what they had feared.

__

Son Goku??.

Arms folded before him, he looked at the girls coldly. His unruly hair fluttered in the breeze. Becky stared at him, orange gi and all. HE was here, right before them. Becky had always admired Goku, his goofiness, and also his seriousness when it came right down the battle. That was why she had named herself after him. It was her way of actually being her favourite character.

Leo stared at Goku as well. She knew her sis had a soft spot for the sayian, but she couldn't care less about the derbrain idiot. Her first choice sayian was, of course, Vegeta. Leo absolutely adored his cockiness and everything about him. His voice, smirk, and his obsession for fighting. It was no wonder that she spoke first.

"Welcome Son-Goku. Come to join the party have you??" Leo asked, folding her arms. "If you have come here to stop us, don't even try. Our power far surpasses your own."

Goku was silent.

Leo looked at Becky, waiting for her to say something. _If Becky is losing her nerve just because Goku is here, she's got another thing coming_. Leo thought as she glared at her counter-part. 

Becky finally came to a decision: Wasn't it true that super heroes never died in movies? Didn't the main characters always live to the end? Becky chuckled inwardly, her resolve made anew. If it's a fight Goku wanted, then a fight he would get.

Jake opened his eyes slowly, and looked below. He gasped. The city was still there. 

What….happened?? He cried, flapping his wings to regain his balance. Marco was just as surprised as he was.

I don't know!! Holy…Jake look!!

Jake saw Leo and Becky, side by side, and another unknown figure before them. Jake could see he was wearing orange clothing, including a black sash around his waist. His black hair was permanently spiked in all directions, and he wore a solemn expression on his face.

Tobias! Ax! Where are you guys!? Jake yelled. Four birds of prey flew towards him, and halted before himself and Marco. The Animorphs were reunited.

Did you see it?? That guy deflected Becky and Leo's attack away from the city!! Tobias cried.

He must be the person the Ellimist sent to protect us!! Marco realized. I love that guy!!

But does he have a chance?? Ax wondered. We all know how incredibly strong they are.

I don't think the Ellimist would of sent anyone who didn't have a chance against them Cassie pointed out.

Amongst the confusion and wonder, The three saiyans waited silently. Goku had been informed almost instantly by the Ellimist of what was happening, and had agreed to help. The Ellimist had transferred the older saiyan to his world immediately, and Goku had arrived just in the nick of time to divert the oncoming blast that would of leveled the city in one go.

He clenched his hands at the thought of thousands of people dying at the hand of two saiyans. It was just what Freeza use to do for sport. Until his bloodshed was brought to a halt.

"How dare you come to this world and try to destroy all life upon it!" Goku said, anger creeping into his voice. "I won't allow it!! You have one chance to leave this place and never come back!!"

Becky and Leo looked at eachother, eyebrows raised. Then the pair burst out laughing. Goku was a bit taken aback, but their chortles only made him angrier.

"You didn't say please, Goku." Leo said, then with a fierce yell, brought her hands together.

"Renzoku Energy Dan!!"

Goku had time to cross his hands over his chest before the hundreds of blasts struck him, pushing him back with each hit.

Becky appeared behind Goku, and snapped her leg forward, striking him hard across the back. Goku yelled and charged up, throwing a blue blast that consumed Leo's oncoming attacks. The fusion of the ki's exploded, throwing Goku a few feet. Almost instantly, Leo became visible in front of him. Together, the pair began to pummel Goku, throwing lighting-fast kicks and punches. 

Look!! They're both attacking that guy together!! Unreal!! He doesn't stand a chance!! Marco cried. 

Would you stop calling him 'that guy?' Jake asked, irritated. He must have a name!

****

~ His name is Goku ~

Yikes! I knew I would hear from him again I knew it! Marco whispered savagely, more to himself than anyone else. The higher being appeared before them in a visible form, floating.

Ellimist, does Goku stand a chance of beating them? Cassie asked.

****

~ Perhaps. ~

Perhaps…what? Perhaps he WILL defeat them?? Perhaps he'll buy McDonalds for dinner?! What?? Give us a straight answer already!! Marco said, frustrated. 

****

~ It is up to Goku now. Only he can save Earth. I have done all I can ~

"Hang on…Is this the REAL Goku?? The one Becky was impersonating?? Rachel asked, still watching the scene before them. 

****

~ Yes ~

I wonder what he must be feeling now Cassie said. To have your name used to destroy and install fear in others. If you ask me, I would be insulted.

The Ellimist bowed his head.

****

~ I will leave you now. Good luck to you all ~

His form began to waver.

Thankyou ..for all you've done for us Jake said with sincerity. 

****

~ Protecting life, Jake, is important to us. Farewell. ~

The Ellimist vanished, leaving the Animorphs alone.

Say! How about we cheer this Goku guy on!! After all, he is saving our butts and the world along with it!! Marco said, lighting the mood.

Alright! Maybe we could make banners that say "GO GOKU!" on it! Cassie said.

We can all pretend we're cheerleaders! Rachel cried.

We can throw a party afterwards! Ax said with glee.

The rest looked at him. Then burst in joyful laughter. The mood was definitely improved, and the animorphs turned and yelled together GO GOKU!!

Goku continued blocking the multiple blows aimed at him, presumably with no effort at all. He knew he could defeat Becky and Leo if he tried, but at the moment he would toy with them, like he did with his enemies. 

"Why won't you just DIE?!" Leo screamed, as she laced her hands together and raised them over her head. Her power coiled between, and she threw them forward, catching Goku off-guard. The explosion was huge, consuming him in thick smoke. The blowup of smoke blew the saiyans hair back. Leo felt sweat run down her brow: That attack took more out of her than she thought. She narrowed her eyes. 

The Animorphs were beaten back from the shock wave, and as they righted themselves, they looked on in dread. 

Leo grimaced. Goku or no Goku, this guy is _dead_!

That's….how can anyone survive that? Marco asked. This is totally insane!! The Elimist is insane! That guy is even more insane!

Marco shut UP! Rachel shouted. This is the last LAST chance we have to save earth, So I'd really appreciate it if you'd keep your trap SHUT!

"He's not finished!" Becky said, inciting Leo on. "They might make that mistake on TV, but not us! Let's go!" Becky and Leo swept into the smoke, trying to locate him with their senses. A wind picked up, blowing the thick haze away. Goku was no where to be seen.

Back-to-back, they watched the air around themselves, eyes cautious.

"Careful." Leo warned, eyes darting back and forth. "He's here, I can sense him."

"Bravo, little sister." Becky smiled in contempt. Her sarcastic attitude faded, and she said, "I think we bargained for more than we expected, Leo. I mean, this is GOKU we're fighting against. How in the hell are we suppose to defeat him!?"

"Easy. We…." Leo's scouter beep angrily, and she turned. Leo's eyes widened just as Goku materialized before her, fist reared back. His fist connected with her jaw, smacking her sideways, hurling her into tall building. Becky saw her crash, shattering windows as she fell. The Animorphs gazed on in alarm.

Holy….shit that's gotta hurt! Marco gasped.

What can I say? That guy totally ROCKS! Rachel smirked. 

Becky glared at Goku with anger in her eyes. "That's IT GOKU!! No-one hurts my sister but me, **GO THAT?! YAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!**" she screamed, calling on her power. Her ki multiplied and she flew at Goku, throwing punches again and again. Goku deflected with slight difficulty. 

Becky thrust her leg forward, catching Goku on the jaw, followed by multiple punches in the solar plexus, and ending with a burst point-blank at his chest. Goku was thrown back into another building, slamming in to its concrete pillars, & sending up clouds of dust and smoke.

Using the limited moments, Becky flew down and pressed her scouter, trying to locate Leo. She sent out a telepathic link to her, but got no reply. 

Ax and the Animorphs glided in closer, not wanting to miss the action.

Can anyone see Goku? Tobias?

No I can't. But the building Leo crashed into, some of the rubble has fallen onto roads. 

They're okay, Cassie said, her eyesight far better than the others. No-one is hurt.

Suddenly the Animorphs saw the buildings begin to shake, thin cracks began to etch into the concert like glass. People fell to their knees, terror on their faces.

Becky's scouter beeped, but she already knew who it would be.

An eruption exploded the buildings, making them unsteady. Men and women ran screaming as Leo emerged, a wild look in her eyes. Rays of ki circled her, streaked with red. Blood ran down her mouth and nose, but she ignored it. Rising, she glared at Becky. Becky stared back, then began to snigger.

"If your laughing at me, I'm gonna kill you." Leo said, her voice flat.

"No way..I swear I'm not.." Becky covered her mouth, and giggled loudly. "We'll actually…."

Letting out a roar, Leo turned on her, trying to punch the shit outta her. Becky's grinned and ducked every blow.

"Hey, hold it! I've got an idea!" Becky said loudly, dodging another hit. 

"So have I! What about this one! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" Leo screamed at her. "That fucken hurt what he did!"

"So why are you getting me??!" Becky shouted back. "Why don't you get Goku?!"

"Coz you're an easier target!"

"Well maybe if you SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE I'll tell you my plan!" Becky shouted.

Leo paused and took a deep breath. Becky waited until she said flatly, "Well, what then?"

Becky smiled and 'told' her in her mind her plan. The animorphs watched on.

What are the doing? Why have they stopped fighting? Marco cried.

I thought I heard the word 'plan' Tobias said. This doesn't look good.

They've got something up their sleeve, Jake Cassie warned.

A slow smile spread across Leo face. Becky smiled in return.

Uh-oh Tobias muttered.

Taking opposite directions, they dissapeared, moving faster that the eye could see. Even the animorphs were having trouble keeping up.

Can you see them? Marco asked.

No, not yet Jake said annoyed. Where is Goku? He's suppose to be helping us!

A sound erupted followed by shouting. Becky and Leo suddenly appeared, striking Goku fiercely.

"Grrrrr-AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!" Goku shoved Becky and Leo away and took the split second to power to super saiya-jin. Unnatural obsidian clouds gathered together, lighting began to dance across him as the power began to build.

__

NOW! Becky thought quickly flitting behind Goku. Already in SSJ form, the troublemakers had an advantage over Goku. Briskly Leo gathered a powerful attack between her fingers. Forming her hands together, the ki-sphere grew. Behind Goku Becky waved her hand. The air rippled and the cross-way between the animorphs dimension and Goku's world materialized. 

What's happening?! Cassie shouted.

It seems..they have opened a cross-dimentional portal…

Are we just going to stand here while they do god-knows-what?!? Rachel shouted.

The realization hit Marco like a hammer. Oh SHIT!! Watch out, they're going to….

Goku had nearly become super saiyan. Leo completed her attack and shouted, "Goku! CATCH!"

Throwing the sphere it caught the older saiyan and exploded directly in front of him. Instantly Leo took the distraction & flew toward him and rammed him straight in the stomach. Even though Leo was under half his weight and age, it was enough to knock him off balance and into the rift. Becky caught her sister by the collar before she could fall through and yanked her back. The portal wavered and sealed shut, leaving no traces.

After a breathless moment, the dark clouds surrounding them broke up, their source of power no longer there. The air became unusually quiet, save Leo's haggard breathing.

"Hey, You okay? You must of use up half of your powers for that last attack." Becky said, eyebrows raised.

"I'm fine." Leo gasped.

"Well look on the bright side. You got rid of Goku for us!" Becky slapped her on the back, chortling. She began to laugh harder. Leo grinned, her breath and sense of humor back. _Yeah, I guess I did!_ She thought, a grin creeping on her face. She couldn't help becoming a little big-headed, and stretching her arms wide, howled in laughter.

"COME OUT ELLIMIST!!" She shouted. "ELLIMIST THE FAILUIRE OF PLANET EARTH!! You made a poor choice choosing GOKU, Ellimist. Did you forget that WE know everything… everything that was, and has happen before?? Your ONE chance to save this place is gone!! NOW FACE THE CONCERQUENCES!

If the Ellimist was listening, which he was, *no doubt about it!* He did not answer.

After a pause, Becky clapped loudly. "Well said!! I couldn't have done it better myself!"

Cassie couldn't take it anymore.SHUT THE FUCK UP!! she shouted, almost in tears.

"Oh fuck you Cassie!" Leo spat. "Can't a girl stand in the spotlight for JUST a moment bragging about destroying the world??!"

"Yeah Cassie!" Becky sneered, miming her.

Jake, I can't stand this Cassie wept. all those people…

Prince Jake, we have 10 minutes left in morph Ax said quietly. Ax didn't know what he was feeling. Anger, sure. Hate, sorrow, dread……

Jake breathed a shuddering breath. Demorph.

Instantly the group veered off and dropped to a clearing on the outskirts of the city. Jake knew Becky and Leo were following. He could feel them behind them, their presence. He wanted to turn around and scream, "DO IT!! KILL US ALL IF YOU WANT!! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE!!!!!"

Landing, they demorphed, 4 humans and 1 Andalite. Tobias hovered overhead. Leo and Becky landed before them, their golden bodies glowing profoundly. 

The air was heavy and tense.

Becky sneered and spoke. "So. How was your guys Christmas?"

Jake suddenly cracked, his mind unable to take it anymore. "**FUCK YOU!! FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKED UP MINDS!!! DO WHAT YOU WANT AND GET IT OVER WITH!!!!!"**

Becky's grin faded, and she snapped, "NO SWEET TALK THEN??? FINE!!" She pointed directly at Jake, Rachel and Tobias. "You all will die by Leo!! And I'm gonna kill the rest of you!!! How's that JAKE?! Is that what you ment by 'getting it over with??!" 

Leo bowed at Rachel. "It will be my pleasure destroying you, Rachel. Any last requests?"

"Yeah. To rip your head off!"

"Your very welcome to TRY." She grinned, giving her the finger.

"Well, we can't have our prey idling." Becky said to her counterpart. She fluttered her hand. "Go on, run and hide."

The Animorphs stared at her.

Leo's patience was wearing thin. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH??!!" She shouted at them. "RUN!! OR BE SLICED AND DICED WHERE YOU STAND!!"

They still didn't move. The saiyans sensed strong opposition from them.

Becky sighed. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." Carefully she removed her scouter from over her eye and glanced at the city. Instantly, twin blue beams from her eyes pierced buildings and structures, causing them to explode violently. From where they were, they could hear people screams.

"Stop it!!" Cassie cried falling to her knees, crying. "Please stop it…"

"I won't run from you." Rachel said defiantly.

Ax began to fidget from one hoof to another.

Marco remained silent, but there was unmistakable tears in his eyes.

Leo shrugged. "Run. Or die."

"No." Jake stood tall, Cassie rising with him as he took her hand and held Marco's hand. The others got the picture as Rachel took hold of Cassie's hand and rested her other on Ax, who had also moved close. Tobias was the last to fluttered down. The Animorphs stood strong, and unafraid, finally accepting death so imminent. 

"No." he repeated. "We will not fight you anymore. If we die, we all die together."

There was a long pause, and Leo wiped a fake tear from her eye and sniffed. "Oh Jake….that was so…so….._HEARTBREAKING!!_" her voice changed dramatically, and she glared at all of them. "Pathetic. All of you. Let's put you out of your misery then."

"Be my guest." Becky yawned. "You finish them off."

The Animorphs clenched their teeth together, waiting. The tenseness was almost unbearable.

Leo turned on them. "It was fun while it lasted, guys. See you in another dimension." Unexpectedly, she shot straight up 90 degrees. The Animorphs looked up, eyes wide.

"REZOKU ENERGY DAN!" 

The Animorphs reflexively broke apart before they knew what they were doing and ducked for cover. The blasts pounded the ground like a fierce earthquake, kicking up gravel and dirt. It felt like they were in a minefield!!

"NO!!" Marco screamed. "That's what they wanted! They wanted to split us up so they can…"

"Take you down, one by one." A smooth voice said behind him. Marco spun, his mind whirling. He didn't have to think for long. Becky raised her hand. 

*************

"Where art thou _Rachel?_" Leo sang, scanning quickly with her scouter. There! Leo zoomed in for the kill, and found Rachel, in Grizzly morph. Leo sighed. "Oh ENOUGH already! Stop being the blonde bimbo and take it like a sucker!"

Never! She hissed vehemently lumbering towards her. 

"Never say never, babe." Leo smiled, overlapping her hands before her. Almost carelessly she said, "Final Flash."

Rachel saw the blue light before it consumed her, and then, nothing.

*************

"Cassie, come on!" Jake urged, yanking her up. But she flopped on the ground and continued to sob. "No. no. no, no, no, no…."

"Oh there you are!" Leo's voice said from above. Jake looked up and quickly hugged Cassie to his body. _I'm never going to let them take away our hope_, he thought fiercely as death flew towards him and Cassie. _Never………_

*************

"Leo! You ready?" Becky shouted over the burning trees and smoke. Faintly she could hear fire engines coming their way in the distance.

"Yeah. Did you get everyone?" she asked, flying up to her.

"No. I thought you did."

"I got Jake, Cassie and Rachel." 

Becky groaned. "Ax and Tobias left. Oh well. Let's just blow this and get going. I want to get something to eat."

"Yeah now that you mention it…I'm starving! Let's go to the supermarket."

"Whatever."

*************

After they had robbed the whole marketplace and had their fill, they rose in the sky, ready for one last showdown. 

Leo looked inquiring at her sister. "Do you think Goku will remember us?"

"Nope. His memories will be erased. I'm guessing he's doing…whatever he was doing before the Ellimist called him."

*************

__

DragonballZ world….

Goku landed on the ground and flipped on his hands, then his feet.

"Kakarott you fish-faced baka! What the hell are you waiting for?" Vegeta shouted.

"Oops sorry Vegeta, I must have been dreaming for a minute there….." Vegeta darted forward and smacked him in the face.

"I don't wanna hear your fantasies Kakarott!!" he snarled. "Just fight and stop your yapping!!" 

The fierce saiyans pelted eachother some more until Bulma's shouted from the CC, "Son-kun! Vegeta! Dinner!"

"oohh yummy!" Goku said in a goofy voice. 

"Your dreaming if your going to come into MY house Kakarott!!" Vegeta screamed at him. Goku had suddenly developed a hearing problem and flew to the CC anyway. Vegeta chased after him, screaming

"KAKROTT!" 

************

__

Animorphs world…

"Oh. How'd you know that?"

"The booklet, dummy."

Leo shrugged and said "Let's do this. Oh, one more thing." Raising her voice she shouted "AX!! TOBIAS!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!! SURRENDER OR DIE!!"

Becky covered her ears and whacked Leo over the head. "Okay OW! Major earache! Some warning next time please?!"

"Hey it's all part of the game! Get with the program will you?!"

A tinge of blue zipped past from the corner of Becky's senses.

"There they are." Becky said flying in closer and skimming over the trees. Tobias suddenly shot up and flitted quickly over tree tops. Leo decided to chase him.

"Come back dinner!! I've always wanted to try toasted RED-TAILED-HAWK!!" she shouted. 

Tobias ignored her and flew faster.

But apparently not fast enough.

Leo appeared ahead of him, halting his escape. 

YOU BITCH!! he screamed. YOU KILLED JAKE, RACHEL, MARCO…..

"And Cassie yeah yeah what else is new." Leo snapped swiping him from the air. Tobias struggled.

"Where's that _babaque sauce_ when you need some?" she smiled gathering ki in her grasp. 

Tobias skin began to cook and fry, and he cried out his last before he perished. 

"Aww…burn my snack." Leo said, dropping his body. "oh well, bird-boy went down in history as _babaque_-bird!" She laughed.

Becky found Ax leaping quickly over old trees and shrubs and shouted, "Stop Ax! War-prince Becky has ORDERED you!!"

Ax halted, but not because she said to, but because he knew it was no use running any longer. Becky landed before him.

"Any last words Andalite? No prayers to incite? Warrior codes to mutter before you meet Elfangor in the next world??"

Ax did not answer.

Becky shrugged. "You sure? Only because you were my favourite Animorph is why I'm giving you a choice."

Ax had already incited his final prayers and answered.

No.

Becky pointed at him. "Okay then. Goodbye Axmilli-esgarethraw blah blah whatever your name is." Releasing a blast, she blew his head clean off. His body collapsed to the ground.

"BECKY!!" Leo screamed from the sky. "Let's get the hell outta here!!"

Becky flew to where she was. "SHUT UP!! Sheesh, are you suffering from PMS or something?!?"

"NO!!"

"Well, shut up then, PSYCHO!!" she shot back. Leo sulked, then brightened. "Oh wait! I want to get something."

"What is it?"

"The blue box."

"What the HELL do you want that for?!"

"A paperweight for my homework."

Becky stared at her. "Well, okay then. Be 10 seconds and NO LESS! Got it?"

"Sure sure." Leo tapped her scouter, looking for different wavelengths to that of human technologies. Hundreds of readings came up, from the Chee, others from Yeerk weapons. Leo tapped her scouter a few more to narrowed it down, and zipped to the construction site, where Tobias had hidden it. She dropped it in her bag, and flew quickly back to Becky.

"I got it hahaha!" she sang. Becky rolled her eyes. She powered for one final attack.

"So this is it. The Animorphs world…gone. As in DESTROYED. As in DEMOLISHED. As in…"

"As in shut up!" Becky finished, grinned. Leo thumped her ribs.

"Hey, I'm trying to control this, do you mind?!" she shouted at her, concentrating.

Completed, she threw the last and final explosion to the earth, leaving a blood-red streak in its wake.

"Let's go." Leo said. "How's did you learn to do that hand-waving thing anyway?"

"It's got instructions in the booklet." Beck said quickly. She waved her hand again and another rift appeared. Looking back, she asked casually, "think they'll make it?"

Leo grinned. "Make it where?"

Laughing loudly, they leaped through, their laughter echoing as the doorway closed behind them.

The blast struck the ground violently and exploded with the force of a thousand nuclear weapons. The Animorphs world shook forcefully, then was consumed by a blinding whiteness.

*************

The sisters floated slowly down the hallway, talking.

"Where to now?" Leo asked.

Becky grinned. "Anywhere we want."

To be continued……..

Hey people! I appreciate any feedbeck, ideas, comments etc. My next story will probably be on Becky and Leo entering Starwars (Young Jedi Knights) dimension, but I'm always open to suggestions. =)

Thanks for reading! Ta!!

~~Saiyan Jalapeno


End file.
